True Heart
by spiritraven
Summary: KagKouga After Naraku was destroyed and Inuyasha chose Kikyo. The shikon jewel sent Kagome back to her own time where she meets an old friend. rated R because of the bad words. Complete.
1. Pain

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter One: Pain  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha  
  
kissing by the well she didn't know why she was surprised since   
  
she had always known how Inuyasha had loved Kikyou. They had   
  
finally defeated Naraku and found all the Shikon jewel shards   
  
she should be happy but Kagome was angry at herself for loving  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome felt like such a fool she had believed Inuyasha would love  
  
her or had always hoped that he would. She was wrong he still   
  
loved Kikyou and now that they have all of the shards he will want   
  
to give Kikyou a new body so they could be together. Kagome knew   
  
there was only one thing she could do and that was complete the   
  
jewel so Inuyasha could make his wish.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku standing behind her  
  
they had finally told each other how they felt. Sango loved Kagome  
  
like a sister and felt her pain. Sango wanted to bash Inuyasha's   
  
head in for what he had done to her best and only friend. Sango   
  
saw Inuyasha kissing that dead bitch and was very angry at Inuyasha   
  
for not caring how Kagome felt for seeing them together. How could   
  
he be so blind and throw away the best thing that could ever happen  
  
to him? Sango wished that Kagome had chosen Kouga since she knew   
  
how much the wolf demon loved the young miko.  
  
Kagome tried to smile at her friend. "I'll be okay Sango don't   
  
worry I'm strong and I knew Inuyasha would chose Kikyou over me."   
  
So she lied Kagome believed after she went back to her own time   
  
she could forget about Inuyasha and Kikyou and get on with her   
  
life. She knew she was going to miss all her friends like Miroku,  
  
Sango, and Shippo and even Kouga who had joined them to help   
  
destroy Naraku once and for all. Finally after all of these   
  
years they will finally have peace in their hearts. Or at least  
  
everyone but Kagome. Kikyou even joined up with them and started  
  
to ride on Inuyasha's back. Kagome had to ride on Kouga which   
  
she didn't mind since Kouga was so kind and loving to her.   
  
Kagome felt guilt about not loving Kouga the way he needed to be   
  
loved. She cared for him very much and would do anything for him.  
  
Kagome would even hate it when Kikyou would try and talk to him.  
  
She took Inuyasha away and she was not getting Kouga. Kagome   
  
had a feeling she will not find peace in her heart again she was   
  
in so much pain after watching Inuyasha and Kikyou in each   
  
other's arms. Why couldn't you love me, Inuyasha? Kagome sighed  
  
it was too late now she just had to move on. At least she had  
  
Kouga's friendship.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's missing." Kouga stepped up to Kagome  
  
he hated to see her in pain. Kagome laid her head on his   
  
shoulder. If I could just make her forget him. Kagome I love  
  
you I can make you happy. Kouga knew in his heart that Kagome   
  
would be the only one he will ever love.  
  
"Thanks Kouga." Kagome tried to smile at Kouga he was the only  
  
one who seemed to care for her and not just to get shikon   
  
jewel shards. If only she fell for Kouga instead of Inuyasha.   
  
Kouga was a good friend and I would hate to never see him again.  
  
"I guess it's time for me to complete the jewel." Kagome was   
  
scared on what to think will happen to her after she completed   
  
the jewel.  
  
"Come on Kagome, I want to make my wish." Inuyasha walked up to  
  
the group with his arm around Kikyou. Kouga growled at him  
  
making the dead miko jump and hide behind Inuyasha. Kouga   
  
grinned he hated that woman. "I want to give Kikyou a real body   
  
so we can be together." Inuyasha snapped at Kouga.   
  
"So don't start with me wolf breath."  
  
Kagome wanted to cry when she heard Inuyasha say that. She   
  
felt Kouga wrap an arm around her. "Up yours dog trud." Kouga   
  
wanted to kill the hanyou for making Kagome cry.  
  
"Don't cry for him Kagome he's a stupid dog who doesn't know   
  
what he could have had with you. Kikyou is nothing compared to   
  
you." Kouga hugged Kagome to him. "I would have thanked the   
  
Gods if you were my woman. Kagome you know how much I love you   
  
and that I want you for my mate?"  
  
Kagome did know how he felt about her as she hugged him back  
  
maybe she could have a future with Kouga. If the jewel would   
  
let her stay. "I know Kouga and I think I might love you I'm   
  
just not sure yet."  
  
Kouga nodded he understood how Kagome felt just now.   
  
"I know."  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha did not like the way Kouga was  
  
hugging Kagome. Inuyasha wanted Kikyou however he wanted   
  
Kagome too. And he would have both as soon as he destroyed   
  
that well of hers. "I don't have all day."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and merged all of the shards together   
  
to make the Shikon no Tama the jewel of four souls was whole once  
  
again. Something was different this time. She felt funny as   
  
if she was disappearing into nothing.  
  
"Kagome!" Her name on Kouga's lips was the last thing she   
  
heard before she saw nothing but blackness. The sad part was  
  
Kagome had finally figured out how much she did care about the   
  
wolf demon prince.  
  
Let me know what you think. Review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	2. New Life

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Two: New Life.  
  
Kagome felt her tears fall down her face. It has been two years  
  
now since the last time she had saw her friends and her pup  
  
Shippo. Two whole years and she still cries at night missing   
  
her love and it's not Inuyasha. After the shikon jewel sent her  
  
back to the future she realized how much she did love Kouga and  
  
now there was nothing she could do about it she will never see  
  
him again. Oh, she still missed all her friends Sango was like  
  
a sister to her. Miroku the pervert she still love him anyways.  
  
Then there was Shippo her adopted pup. And don't forget  
  
Inuyasha the bad mouth hanyou.  
  
Kagome forgave Inuyasha a long time ago for not loving her.   
  
She was happy just to have had him for a friend. She just hoped  
  
that Inuyasha was happy with Kikyou. Kagome worried about   
  
Shippo hoping he was okay. Then there was Kouga and Kagome would  
  
start to cry all over again.  
  
Kagome still missed the wolf demon more than anything he was  
  
her best friend during the last few months looking for the  
  
shikon jewel shards and with the fights with Naraku. While  
  
Inuyasha was busy protecting Kikyou , Kouga stood by Kagome's   
  
side making sure nothing would hurt her. She missed him more   
  
than anything even more then Inuyasha or the others. Kagome  
  
knew there was nothing else she could do but to just move  
  
forward and get on with her life.  
  
Kagome was now in college and shared an apartment with friends  
  
who were also sisters Sakura and Aiko. They were the only ones  
  
beside family that knew of Kagome's adventures into the feudal   
  
era and about Kouga and Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Sakura who was closer to Kagome then Aiko knew how much her  
  
friend was hurting missing her beloved wolf demon. Sakura wanted  
  
to help but didn't know how. She hated seeing her best friend   
  
hurting. Kagome knew how lucky she was to have a friend like  
  
Sakura. She even reminded Kagome of Sango.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we have class." Aiko yelled at her friend she  
  
hated being late for anything. "Sakura is already waiting for us."  
  
Kagome grabbed her back pack she didn't want to be late either  
  
this was her first day of college. "I'm coming." Kagome  
  
followed Aiko out the door wondering what the day would hold   
  
for her.  
  
**********************  
  
"Come on, Shippo I don't want you to be late for class."   
  
Kouga yelled at the pup who wasn't a pup anymore. Shippo had   
  
grown up to become a very handsome kitsune. "Get that tail of  
  
yours down here now."  
  
Shippo groaned he never knew why Kouga wanted him to go to  
  
college he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.   
  
"Come on Kouga, why do I have to go?"   
  
Kouga sighed he had Shippo for over five hundred years and the  
  
boy still acted like he was five years old. Some things never   
  
change. "This is a different time we live in Shippo and you  
  
need to go to college and learn what this new age has to offer.  
  
" After Kagome disappeared so long ago Kouga took Shippo in and  
  
raised him like he was his own pup. Kouga knew that Kagome  
  
would have wanted someone to take care of Shippo and Inuyasha  
  
sure as hell wasn't going to so he did and if anyone would try  
  
and hurt the kit Kouga would tear them apart. However there  
  
was another reason why Kouga wanted Shippo to go to college.  
  
"Shippo you and Kagome will be going to the same college." Kouga   
  
said as he watched the pup's reaction. After all Kagome was the  
  
kit's adopted mother.   
  
Shippo smiled that was the best news he had heard in five   
  
hundred years. "Is that why you want me to go to this college?   
  
To get Kagome?"  
  
Kouga set a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Shippo, I need you   
  
to stay away from Kagome right now until I'm ready to face her.  
  
You need to remember it's only been two years for her son while   
  
it's been five hundred for us."   
  
Shippo sighed he had missed his mother and he wanted to bring   
  
her here to this place his new home. Kouga was the father of his  
  
heart the demon who raised him like a son. After everything   
  
that has happened Kouga was always there to protect him and he   
  
knew how much his father missed his mother. Shippo saw the pain  
  
in Kouga's eyes every time someone says her name. Shippo always   
  
knew they would see Kagome again and this time they will be a  
  
family. "You just want me to keep a eye on her?"  
  
Kouga smiled, the kit was getting it Kouga was proud of his pup.  
  
"Make friends with Kagome's friends and invite them to our new  
  
club. We'll talk to Kagome then okay?"  
  
"Hai." Shippo ran so he could make it to class on time he  
  
wanted to see his beautiful mother once again.   
  
  
  
Kouga sighed he hoped Kagome would be glad to see him after all  
  
of this time. He still loved Kagome with all of his heart and  
  
he was not going to lose her this time. Once was enough and he  
  
didn't want to go through that pain ever again.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	3. Fox boy

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter three: Fox Boy  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it she was on time for class and that   
  
was the first time that has ever happen to her. Even when she  
  
was in high school she was never on time it was like there was   
  
a curse on her. Kagome looked over at Sakura her roommate they   
  
were sitting together since they had the same class. Sakura was   
  
staring behind Kagome with a weird look on her face like saw   
  
something very yummy walk into the room.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Kagome asked worried about her best  
  
friend. Sakura had a thing for boy and has always gotten hurt   
  
because of it.  
  
Sakura nodded not speaking she was to busy looking at the   
  
handsome man who was smiling at her from across the room. He   
  
had long red hair tied in a pony tail. He also had the clearest  
  
green eyes she had ever seen.   
  
Kagome waved her hand in front of Sakura's face it didn't do   
  
any good Sakura was too busy staring at the man who had walked   
  
in. "Earth to Sakura are you there?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kagome looked behind you." Sakura whispered to her she was in  
  
love. Which happens at least once a week. "That's Karasuma,   
  
Shippo and he's smiling at me." Or at least Sakura thought he   
  
was.   
  
Kagome had heard of him he was the younger brother of Karasuma,  
  
Kouga who was the C.E.O of Hoshiko and Karasuma Corp. Kagome   
  
turned to get a good look at him and almost fainted the man was  
  
handsome and there was something else that bothered her.   
  
Karasuma, Shippo looked like an older version of her Shippo only  
  
in human form. "It couldn't be." Kagome whispered to herself   
  
her Shippo was gone never to return and another thing Shippo   
  
wasn't human.   
  
"Are you okay?" Shippo asked his adopted mother who looked like  
  
she was in shock. Damn, he should have sat in the very back of   
  
the classroom Kouga would get mad if he found out Shippo scared   
  
Kagome.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine you just reminded me of someone I knew a long  
  
time ago." Kagome smiled at the younger man. He looked to be  
  
1 seventeen or eighteen next to her twenty years. "Gomen, I   
  
didn't mean to stare."  
  
Shippo sighed in relief she didn't know who he was that was a   
  
good thing he didn't want her to know just yet Kouga would have  
  
his head. "Don't worry about it." Shippo turned to look at the  
  
girl sitting beside his adopted mother. "Hello." Shippo kissed   
  
the girl's hand. "Never had I seen such a smile like yours."   
  
When you spend so much time around Miroku some things are bound   
  
to rub off. "May I ask your name beautiful flower?"   
  
Sakura blushed he was good with words. "Tanuma, Sakura." She  
  
smiled at the handsome man he was so cute.  
  
  
  
Kagome had to laugh at Shippo he sounded just like her old  
  
friend Miroku it was so funny it was like she had Shippo and   
  
Miroku with her again. Just like Sakura reminded her of Sango.   
  
"So you're going into business with your big brother?" The  
  
class they were in was the Business Management Class. Kagome  
  
decided to go into business she was finished with the miko stuff  
  
it was time for something new.  
  
Shippo sat beside Sakura she smelled just like her name. "Yes,  
  
Kouga wants me to help him and Sesshoumaru run the company."  
  
Which was true Shippo was going to run the music area of their   
  
business since that was what he was good at. Kouga and   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't care for it all that much. Which Shippo  
  
didn't mind he loved music either way.  
  
Hoshiko, Sesshoumaru was the most powerful man in Japan and   
  
most of the world with Kouga at his side that much Kagome knew.   
  
It was weird knowing these men had the same names as her friends  
  
in the feudal era.  
  
"Our parents liked the stories from the feudal era and so we   
  
were named from some of them." Shippo lied he didn't want Kagome  
  
to catch on just yet. "Sesshoumaru has a brother named Inuyasha   
  
after the hanyou the one that was after the shikon no tama."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly on hearing that name. It didn't hurt   
  
anymore to hear Inuyasha's name she did miss him though he was a   
  
good friend. "Your mother must be a great woman."  
  
Shippo grinned at Kagome. "She's the best." Shippo was happy  
  
when she grinned back. He missed her so much and now it was  
  
time to get to know his mother again. "Hey, Sakura, Kagome how  
  
would you like to come with me to my brother's club tomorrow  
  
night? We just opened and maybe you girls would like to get  
  
out. It's called the Night Wolf."  
  
The Night Wolf was the most popular in town it was hard to get  
  
in the place because it was always packed and the lines were   
  
always long. Kagome and Sakura had always wanted to go and now  
  
that they had made friends with the owner's little brother they  
  
can. Sakura was the one to speak up first. "We love to go but  
  
can I bring my sister she lives with us and goes to school here  
  
too."  
  
Shippo nodded it was fine with him as long as it gets Kagome to   
  
go. He wanted Sakura to go since he liked her. "Sure I would   
  
love to meet her I bet she's just as beautiful as you are."   
  
Shippo wanted to meet all of Kagome's friends. There was one   
  
thing he needed to find out first. "You could bring your  
  
boyfriends as will if you want?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly the last thing she needed right now was a  
  
boy friend. "I don't have anyone to bring so thanks anyway   
  
Shippo."  
  
"I don't either so it would be just us girls and you of course.  
  
" Sakura winked at Shippo making him blush then she saw the   
  
look of pain cross Kagome's face and knew she was thinking about  
  
her wolf demon it must be hard to miss someone you love knowing   
  
you will never see them again. "We would love to go. Won't we  
  
Kagome?" She was hoping a night out will help Kagome forget for  
  
awhile. At least for one night.  
  
Kagome ran a hand through her long black hair she really didn't  
  
want to go anywhere however she remembered her promise to   
  
herself to get on with her life and that was just what she was   
  
going to do. "Hai, thank you Shippo I would love to go."  
  
Shippo smiled soon everything will work out Kagome will meet  
  
her wolf demon once again and this time nothing could break them  
  
apart. He just hoped Inuyasha doesn't find out he's not the  
  
same demon that he was in the past. Inuyasha had changed for  
  
the worst because of Kikyou. She was now more evil then what   
  
Naraku was when they fought him if she knew of Kouga's plans   
  
Kikyou would send Inuyasha to kill Kagome and take the shikon   
  
jewel. Shippo knew that cannot happen no one was going to hurt  
  
Kagome. Kouga was going to make sure of that and so would his  
  
friends even Sesshoumaru who was now Kouga's best friend and  
  
business partner.  
  
**********************  
  
Kouga sat across from Sesshoumaru in his office. Sess called  
  
said he wanted to talk to him saying it was very important and   
  
Sesshoumaru never plays around when he says it's important it's   
  
important. Sesshoumaru was not the same demon he was five  
  
hundred years ago a little girl named Rin changed him and made  
  
him care about people and thought him how to love. After she  
  
died Sesshoumaru still cared about her and tell this very day  
  
he believes that she will find her way back to him just like  
  
Kouga believed Kagome would. They had only one enemy in this   
  
age and that was Inuyasha and his dead bitch Kikyou who for some  
  
reason was able to live for the past five hundred years.  
  
Kikyou was one evil bitch who has Inuyasha wrapped around her  
  
finger not even his father's fang works for him anymore still  
  
Inuyasha was not a demon to miss with he's more stronger now   
  
then he was back in the feudal era. Kouga knew from the way   
  
Sesshoumaru was acting that trouble was coming. And he had a feel  
  
ing it was going to be bad. "What's going on, Sess?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled yes he smiled. Like Kouga said Sesshoumaru   
  
wasn't the same demon he was five hundred years ago he now shows  
  
emotion. "We have a problem old friend. Inuyasha is back in  
  
town and I'm afraid he's going to go after that miko you care   
  
about so much." Sesshoumaru was not one to mix words. That's   
  
one thing Kouga liked about him.   
  
Kouga growled he will kill Inuyasha once and for all how could   
  
he want to kill Kagome the one who loved him more than life only  
  
to chose that dead bitch that never takes a bath. Inuyasha will  
  
not hurt his Kagome again Kouga will not let him even get near  
  
her. And to think Inuyasha was almost a friend to him. "Damn,   
  
he knows Kagome is back." Kouga was afraid for her.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched his friend and knew the pain he was feeling  
  
the same pain he felt when Rin was killed by a snake demon all  
  
those years ago. Inuyasha and Kikyou sent the demon after Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru still felt the pain of her lost however he had  
  
moved on with his life and he believed that she will return.   
  
Sess believed that with all of his heart. "Yes, I have spies  
  
watching them Inuyasha's dead mate is very smart it will be hard   
  
to kill her with her powers and Inuyasha now being a full-blooded  
  
demon." Yes, Inuyasha was a full-blooded demon thanks to Kikyou  
  
who had some type of spell to turn him that way. She needed  
  
him to watch over her and help get her stronger.   
  
  
  
Kouga was not in a good mood now just the thought of Inuyasha  
  
taking his Kagome just pissed him off. There was only one thing  
  
he could to make sure that she was protected for now. "Ganji,  
  
Chado get in here now." Kouga yelled. Two demons walked in   
  
Ganji was a dog demon like Sesshoumaru only his white hair had   
  
blue in it and his eyes where the color of silver. Chado was a   
  
wolf demon in Kouga's pack his right hand man in fact. Kouga   
  
trusted Chado with his life and that of Kagome's. "Yeah boss?"   
  
Chado asked first.  
  
"Chado, I want you to watch over Lady Kagome for me since I  
  
can't do it myself I still have thing I need to take care of."   
  
Kouga wanted to find Inuyasha before he finds Kagome that was  
  
the main reason. "Ganji I want you to help him." Ganji and  
  
Chado were two of his trusted men and friends he knew they would   
  
take care of his Kagome. "What are you waiting for?" Kouga  
  
yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga watched as the demons ran out the door  
  
Kouga knew they would protect Kagome with their lives if it came   
  
to it. They were good men but no match for Inuyasha that was why  
  
Kouga had to find him first. He might be a demon now still   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga can still kick his ass. They still call  
  
him hanyou because in their eyes because a spell still doesn't   
  
change what he is.  
  
"We need to end this once and for all, Sess." Kouga stood up   
  
his hands fisted at his side the more he thought about Inuyasha   
  
the madder he got. "Inuyasha will cause to much trouble. It's   
  
time to teach that ass not to mess with people we love and care   
  
about." Kouga bared his fangs he was tired of Inuyasha and now   
  
that he was so close to getting his love back Inuyasha had to   
  
return to screw everything up just like he always did just this  
  
time he wants Kagome dead Kouga knew that in his heart. Not   
  
this time Inuyasha. Kouga thought to himself. You have already   
  
hurt Kagome once and you will not do it again I will tear out   
  
your first then feed it to that bitch of yours.   
  
  
  
Kouga sighed he had to get himself together he will be seeing  
  
Kagome soon and for now he will think about her and her safety  
  
Inuyasha was not worth thinking about he will get him in time  
  
and make him suffer for all he has done. "Will, Sess are you  
  
coming to the Night Wolf tomorrow night?" Kouga getting his  
  
mind off Inuyasha he had other things to worry about.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to let it go Kouga knew what he was doing   
  
he wasn't the same love sick wolf he was back then. Oh, he still  
  
loved the miko more then anything just this time he was more   
  
ruthless then he was before. Sesshoumaru felt sorry for his half  
  
brother for when Kouga finds him he's going to tear the hanyou  
  
apart. "Yes, I want to see the look on the miko's face when she  
  
finds out who you are." Sesshoumaru grinned maybe he can flirt  
  
with the girl just to get Kouga pissed and he loved to get on   
  
the on the wolf's nerves it's so much fun that way. What are  
  
friends for anyway?  
  
Kouga knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking about and grinned he   
  
knew Sesshoumaru just does it for fun. "Don't even think about  
  
it Sesshou why would she want you when she has this beauty of a  
  
demon." Kouga had a ego the size of Japan. Some things never  
  
change.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed Kouga was something else. "What ever you   
  
say Kouga. Now lets plan and see what we have to do protect your  
  
mate at the club." Kouga nodded the last thing he wanted was  
  
for Inuyasha to take Kagome at the club if he could get in that  
  
is. And knowing that bitch of his she would think of something.  
  
Soon Inuyasha and I will settle this. Kouga thought grimly.  
  
"Let's plan later Sess how about you and I go hunting?" Kouga  
  
smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughe harshly. "Hai, friend why don't we." With   
  
that both friends walked out of the office to go hunt down  
  
Inuyasha and his bitch.  
  
I rewrote this chapter. I hope you liked it.   
  
Please review.   
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


	4. Kikyo and her pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter four: Kikyou and her pet.  
  
Kikyou sat watching her reincarnation with hatred in her eyes. Kikyou knew she  
  
couldn't stay long because of Kouga and Sesshoumaru. She knew they were looking   
  
for her and Inuyasha to get them before they could get to the shikon jewel and  
  
it's keeper. Kikyou smiled at the dog demon beside her. She didn't love  
  
Inuyasha anymore she didn't love anything but herself and she was fine with   
  
that hell it wasn't like Inuyasha loved her he used her to become a full demon  
  
and to get the girl. Kikyou was using Inuyasha to get the jewel of four souls  
  
after that she might keep Inuyasha around as a pet she always wanted a dog.  
  
Inuyasha had always did what he was told by Kikyou which is why she kept him   
  
around and even turned him into a full blood demon Inuyasha knew and didn't care.  
  
Kikyou need him just as much as he needed her. She laughed remembering how   
  
Inuyasha used to be friends with that girl believing he cared for her. Inuyasha   
  
wanted Kagome and he would have her and the shikon jewel.   
  
Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyou the whole time he was with her reincarnation   
  
knowing about the spell that could change him. "They're coming." Inuyasha   
  
whispered into the dead miko's ear. He could smell the dog and wolf demon in the   
  
air. They were coming fast.   
  
  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Who?" She didn't think Kouga or Sesshoumaru would find out  
  
about them so fast.   
  
"Two of Kouga's men." Inuyasha growled he hated Kouga more than anything.   
  
Kagome belonged to him he owned her just like he owned Kikyou. "They know."   
  
Inuyasha smiled Kouga and Sesshoumaru had been after him for the past five   
  
hundred years after he killed the little human girl that hung around his half   
  
brother.   
  
Kikyou snorted, it was time to leave she knew they would have to fight it was   
  
just this wasn't the time for it. "Fine let's go we'll come after the bitch later."  
  
Kikyou wasn't powerful enough just yet to face Kouga's men. She was weak from   
  
lost of power. "Soon my love we will have the shikon no tama and you will have   
  
the blood of your brother and the wolf." Inuyasha growled pleased with what  
  
Kikyou had said he wanted to make Kouga and Sesshoumaru suffer just for the fun  
  
he could get out of it. "Dear brother." Inuyasha laughed like he was insane.   
  
"I'll do you a favor and send you to hell with that human girl of yours. And   
  
just you wait Kouga I'll tear you apart and send your head to Kagome as a   
  
present." Inuyasha wasn't the same hanyou everyone knew and loved. He was a   
  
killer now who only cared for himself.   
  
Inuyasha looked down to were Kagome was sitting with her friends. Soon he would  
  
have her and the jewel. With that last thought Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and flew  
  
off the building.   
  
Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. She had a feeling something bad was  
  
going to happen she just didn't know what. Kagome usually felt like this when   
  
Naraku was close by so what could have caused it now that Naraku was dead.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Aiko asked they were having lunch then Kagome shivered.   
  
"Are you cold or something?" She didn't see how since it was hot outside.   
  
  
  
Kagome forced a smile on her face she didn't want to worry her friends. "I'm   
  
fine Aiko thanks for asking. I'm just tired." Kagome lied.  
  
Shippo didn't believe one word of it he was having lunch with his mother and her  
  
friends when he sniffed the air. It was Inuyasha and Kikyou. Damn, it was a   
  
good thing that Chado and Ganji showed up. It was their scent that scared away  
  
Inuyasha. Kouga was going to throw a fit when he finds out how close Inuyasha  
  
was to Kagome. Sesshoumaru might throw one to if he ever got a look at Aiko,   
  
Sakura's sister. Aiko looked like an older version of Rin. Rin was killed by a   
  
snake demon that was sent by Kikyou and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru still wanted their  
  
blood and Shippo knew that he would get it.   
  
"Shippo?" Sakura wondered at the look on Shippo's face. He seemed mad very mad.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Shippo tried to laugh he didn't want Kagome to worry.   
  
"Hey girls I'll be right back." Shippo went over to a tree some ways off from   
  
Kagome and the others.   
  
******************************************  
  
"Did you smell him?" Kouga asked hiding on the other side of the tree so Kagome  
  
couldn't see him. "Sesshou and I were looking for him when we caught his scent  
  
and that of his dead bitch. I was afraid he had already gotten to Kagome."   
  
  
  
Shippo knew Kouga was angry because when he talked it was more like growling.   
  
"Yes, I was sitting with her and her friends. Chado and Ganji got here just in   
  
time. Did they catch him?" Shippo asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, that son of bitch got away." Kouga clinched and unclinched his fists.   
  
"Did she find out who you really are, Shippo?"   
  
"No, she didn't." Shippo was damn lucky she hadn't either. "Kagome and her   
  
friends are coming to the club tomorrow night. I'll have a car pick the girls up  
  
at their apartment."  
  
Kouga smiled soon very soon he was going to see his Kagome again. "Good thanks,  
  
Shippo." Kouga knew he was a lucky man to have Shippo as a son. "I need to go  
  
Sesshoumaru is waiting for me." Kouga was about to run off when Shippo grabbed  
  
his arm.   
  
"Dad you see that girl sitting beside Kagome?" Shippo wanted Kouga to get a   
  
look at Aiko to see if Kouga could smell the same scent on her. "That girl looks  
  
a lot like Rin and smells like her."   
  
Shippo wasn't the only one then. "Her name is Aiko and she's Kagome's roommate  
  
with her sister Sakura." Sesshoumaru is going to be surprised. If anything   
  
could surprise the demon lord.   
  
Kouga smiled he hoped maybe this girl will be good for his old friend.   
  
Sesshoumaru did need someone in his life. Kouga knew he was lonely. "Won't   
  
Sess be one happy puppy when he sees her?" Shippo laughed Kouga was the only one   
  
who could get away with calling Sesshoumaru a puppy.   
  
"I want you to go and watch Kagome and offer her and her friends a ride home I   
  
don't want her walking with that dog trud around." With a nod Kouga ran off to   
  
catch up with Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru was standing on the roof of the same building Inuyasha and Kikyou   
  
were at. Sesshoumaru had his eyes on the girl sitting beside Kouga's mate. She  
  
looked like his human ward the only human he had ever loved.   
  
Even from where he was standing at Sesshoumaru could smell the girl. She   
  
smelled just like Rin lavender and all. Yes, he would have to watch over this   
  
one. She was special.   
  
"I see you noticed Kagome's new friend?" Kouga placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's  
  
shoulder. "Do you think it's her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, yes he did think it was her in his dreams she would always   
  
tell him to wait that she will return to him. Maybe just maybe this is Rin and   
  
she had finally come back to him. "Is she going to the club with your mate?"   
  
  
  
Kouga nodded. "Hai, she's Kagome's roommate and friend. Shippo will pick them  
  
up and and bring them to the club tomorrow night."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled tomorrow night was going to be interesting. He couldn't   
  
wait.   
  
Please read and review.   
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	5. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter five: The meeting  
  
Shippo picked up the girls on time in a black limo that belonged to Kouga he   
  
wanted his woman to ride in a safe car. The limo had bulletproof windows and the   
  
driver was Chado who could protect the girls he is Kouga's right-hand man. Shippo  
  
told Kagome, Aiko, and Sakura how much his brother wanted to meet them which were  
  
true Kouga wanted to meet the friends of his future mate.   
  
  
  
Kagome really didn't want to go to the club but there was a voice in her heart  
  
telling her to go because someone was there waiting for her. Someone very  
  
special.  
  
Kagome wore a simple short black dress with matching high heals she wanted to   
  
look nice not like Sakura who was going for the sexy look. Aiko wore a blue dress  
  
just as short as Kagome's and it had red roses on the matching jacket.  
  
Sakura was being her same sexy self wearing a nice red leather skirt with a   
  
matching top that was a black dragon on her shoulder and wrapped around her waist.  
  
Shippo nearly shallowed his tongue when Sakura answered the door. She was   
  
beautiful.  
  
"Kagome are you nervous?" Shippo asked he saw how Kagome was tapping her foot  
  
on the floorboard of the limo. He knew she did that when she was nervous. Who   
  
could blame her she was about to meet Kouga again after five hundred years even   
  
if she didn't know it yet.   
  
Kagome forced a smile. "Me nervous? Of course not. I don't get nervous.   
  
What makes you think I'm nervous?" Aiko, Shippo, and Sakura laughed she was   
  
nervous they could tell from the way she was talking.  
  
They arrived at the Night Wolf twenty minutes later. Kagome was surprised at   
  
the place, and it was very nice. No wonder the Hoshiko and Kanasuma Corp. makes  
  
so much money. They knew how to run a club. Kagome and the others followed   
  
Shippo as he lead them up the stairs to a private office. It was dark and had a   
  
large window where you could look out onto the dance floor. It was a very nice   
  
looking office.   
  
"Kagome why don't you stay here my brother wants to meet you he'll be here   
  
shortly." Shippo grinned, he wished he could see the look on Kagome's face she   
  
sees Kouga walk in. "I'm going to take Sakura and Aiko to meet a friend of mine   
  
right quick then we'll be back." Shippo was ordered by Sesshoumaru to bring Aiko  
  
up to his office so he could meet her. Shippo wasn't one to go against   
  
Sesshoumaru's orders.   
  
Kagome nodded, she really didn't want to stay by herself however she couldn't be  
  
rude to Shippo's brother since he let her, Aiko, and Sakura come to his club at   
  
least she can do is meet with him. "Okay I'll wait for your brother. Does he   
  
know I'm waiting in his office?" Kagome didn't want him to be angry for being in  
  
his office by herself.   
  
"Yes, he doesn't mind, Kagome he's the one that told me to bring you in here."   
  
Shippo smelled Kouga in the next room waiting for him to leave. Shippo waved bye  
  
to Kagome then closed the door behind him when he left.  
  
Kagome sighed when Shippo shut the door behind him. The way Shippo was smiling  
  
at her reminded Kagome of her pup. She missed him a lot he was her son after all  
  
and she didn't want to leave him behind however the shikon jewel gave her no   
  
choice in the matter. Kagome hated the jewel but it was her duty to protect it.   
  
Kagome wore it around her neck no one knew what it was they just believed it was  
  
a piece of jewelry.   
  
Kagome was so deep in thought that when the door was opened she jumped in her  
  
seat. The office was dark so she couldn't see who walked into the office.   
  
Kagome thought she felt a claw run down her cheek. A shiver went down her spine.  
  
  
  
"Hello Kagome it's been a long time." The dark voice had humor in it. It   
  
sounded so familiar to Kagome she knew that voice she just couldn't place it.   
  
  
  
Kagome was frightened. "Do I know you?" Kagome felt like she did she just  
  
couldn't see his face. She knew that voice it was dark and full of love. Kagome  
  
watched as the figure walked out of the shadows her breath caught it couldn't be.  
  
There was no way. Kagome started to cry it was like she was having a dream a  
  
wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from.   
  
Kouga stood in front with his pointy ears and his beautiful eyes. He had his   
  
long black hair pulled back in a pony tail that hung down his back it wasn't   
  
pulled up like it was during the feudal era. Kouga was wearing a black suit with   
  
same color dress shirt he was gorgeous and he knew it.   
  
Kouga smiled at her. He also smelled the change in her scent. Kouga knew he  
  
was affecting her.   
  
Kagome did something she wasn't proud of she fainted. It was the shock of   
  
seeing Kouga again and knowing that Shippo was indeed her kit and Sesshoumaru was  
  
Inuyasha's half brother that made her faint.  
  
Kouga thought she would be shocked but he didn't expect this from her. Kouga   
  
picked her up and laid her down on the couch. He laid down beside her now that   
  
he had her he wasn't letting her go. She moaned his name. It was a good thing   
  
that he had good hearing or he would have missed it. Kouga smiled, he missed her  
  
so much and now he finally has her back. At least she didn't forget about him he  
  
was afraid of that. There was only one thing that still pissed him off Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kouga knew Inuyasha and his dead bitch was watching Kagome and her friends to  
  
find a way to get the jewel that she wore around her neck and a way to use them   
  
against him and Sesshoumaru. Kagome hadn't made a wish on it yet so it didn't   
  
disappear yet.   
  
There was a knock on the door. It was Shippo and Sakura coming to check on  
  
Kagome. Kouga told him to come in.  
  
Shippo walked in followed by Sakura they left Aiko in Sesshoumaru's office.   
  
Sakura giggled when she saw the wolf demon lay back down on the couch with his arm  
  
around Kagome. She was happy for her friend for having her wolf demon back.   
  
Shippo had told her everything even the part about Aiko being the reincarnation  
  
of Rin. Sesshoumaru's human ward. Sakura believed that this Sesshoumaru would  
  
be good for her sister. Aiko needed some love in her life.   
  
Shippo smiled at his father and mother so glad to see them together again. "I   
  
see she didn't take it well?"   
  
Kouga grinned. "She fainted. My looks were too much for her." He teased.   
  
"So how did you sister take meeting, Sess?" Kouga asked Sakura. The girl   
  
reminded him of the female that traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome and the monk   
  
Miroku.  
  
Sakura blushed now, she knew why Kagome fell for the wolf demon. He had the  
  
body of a god but then so did Shippo. "Aiko hasn't met him yet she's waiting   
  
for him in his office." Sakura watched as a serious look crossed the demon's   
  
face. "What is it?" She asked both demons.  
  
"Damn it!" Kouga stood up not wanting to wake up Kagome. He saw that Shippo   
  
smelled the same thing he did. "Inuyasha is here." Kouga flew out the door not  
  
waiting to see if Shippo followed.   
  
Shippo kissed Sakura on the cheek making her blush again. "Shut the door and   
  
don't let anyone but me or Kouga in." Shippo waited for Sakura to nod then ran   
  
off to catch up to Kouga.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Aiko was sitting in a chair waiting for Hashiko, Sesshoumaru to join her.   
  
Shippo said he wanted to meet her. She didn't know why a famous man like   
  
Mr. Hashiko wanted to meet a plain woman like herself.   
  
Aiko was nervous she felt like something bad was going to happen just like she  
  
felt in her dream when she was killed by a snake demon with a tall man stood by   
  
laughing. He had long white hair with dog ears on top of his head. Next to him  
  
was a woman who looked like Kagome only evil.   
  
"Isn't it little Rin? I didn't think we would be seeing you again." A voice   
  
snickered behind her sending chills down her spine. "You should have stayed dead  
  
the first time bitch."  
  
Aiko watched as the same man from her nightmares walked up to her. He looked   
  
the same way he did in her nightmares only the dog ears were gone replaced by  
  
pointy ones beside his head. He wore a suit instead of that red old Japanese   
  
suit.  
  
"You can't be real." Aiko whimpered, he was just a figment of her imagination  
  
that was all. "Who are you?"  
  
He laughed. "Will I'm not your imagination if that's what you want to know?   
  
I'm Inuyasha the demon that's going to kill you for the second time. Man, this  
  
is going to piss off my dear sweet brother off." The demon showed his claws and  
  
was about to slash at Aiko before he was thrown out the window by some unknown  
  
force.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to chase after his no-good brother when he saw the look on  
  
Aiko's face.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama?" She whispered before she began to fall. Sesshoumaru was  
  
just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
Cliffhanger. Please read and review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	6. Moving in with demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter six: Moving in with Demons.  
  
Kouga bust into Sesshoumaru's office followed by Shippo and two of his guards.   
  
He saw Sesshoumaru watching over Aiko. Kouga glanced at the broken window. It  
  
would seem Sesshoumaru got here just in time before Inuyasha would have torn  
  
Aiko's head off. Kouga wanted Inuyasha dead more than anything now.   
  
"Is she okay?" Shippo asked worried about his new friend's sister.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded not wanting to take his eyes off his ward he was still   
  
worried about her. "Yes, she was lucky." Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his half   
  
brother to make him and his dead bitch suffer for trying to kill Aiko again.   
  
Sesshoumaru would die first.   
  
Kouga saw the hatred on his best friend's face. Yes, Inuyasha will have to die   
  
before he kills them or someone they love. The dog trud has already caused enough  
  
pain now it was time for it to end.   
  
"We have to get Kagome and her friends to move in with us." Shippo told his   
  
father. "They will not be safe in their apartment even with Chado and Ganji  
  
watching over them."  
  
Kouga knew Shippo was right. Inuyasha with that bitch by his side was just too  
  
strong. They would have to fight him together and they would need Kagome's help   
  
to defeat Kikyou. "You're right I just hope that Kagome will listen. With   
  
Inuyasha almost taking Aiko's life she won't be safe without Sesshoumaru." Kouga  
  
looked over at Sesshoumaru to see what he has to say about that ass of a brother  
  
of his.  
  
"Aiko won't stay with me." Sesshoumaru knew that for a fact. "She won't leave  
  
her sister or friend so may she stay with you, Kouga?"  
  
Kouga nodded. "Of course she is welcomed, Sess."  
  
"Good because I would like to stay as well, we have a better chance against my  
  
brother and his dead bitch that way." Sesshoumaru has always been one to look  
  
ahead.   
  
Kouga thought it was a good plan it won't be easy to get by both him and  
  
Sesshoumaru. "You are welcome to stay my friend. It would be easier." Kouga  
  
smiled. "I'm glad your ward is fine, Sess now, and I need to get back to my   
  
future mate." Kouga left followed by Shippo leaving Sesshoumaru with Aiko.  
  
Aiko opened her eyes hoping she was dreaming and not being attack by a demon   
  
dog by the name of Inuyasha. Aiko saw someone standing over her. He was tall   
  
with long silver hair tied back and beautiful golden eyes. His face was clear of  
  
the markings he wore in the feudal era. "Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, she did remember him. "Hello, Aiko how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Aiko was stunned. She didn't think her lord knew how to smile. "I'm fine just  
  
tired. So Inuyasha did try to kill me again didn't he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru brushed a lock of raven hair away from her face. "I'm afraid that   
  
he did my little one. I need you to do me a favor Aiko." Sesshoumaru used the  
  
same type of voice he had used on her in the feudal era. It had always got her  
  
to do what he wanted. It was for her own good and she knew that.  
  
Aiko would do anything for her lord. "Yes, Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
"I want you to stay with Kouga and his mate Kagome." Sesshoumaru brushed his   
  
hand across her cheek. "You will be safe there." Sesshoumaru did not want   
  
anything to hurt his daughter ever again.  
  
"I will Sesshoumaru sama." Aiko smiled happily to please Sesshoumaru. Aiko had  
  
all her memories back and the love she felt for her father. Sesshoumaru was the  
  
father of her heart. "Will you also be staying Sesshoumaru sama?" Aiko didn't   
  
want to be parted from Sesshoumaru again.   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and saw her smile. Aiko still had her sweetness and her   
  
eagerness to please him. Aiko was stronger then when she was Rin. Sesshoumaru   
  
was glad of the change. Sesshoumaru had put Rin to rest now, but he had to   
  
protect Aiko. Sesshoumaru will not make the same mistake Inuyasha did. He will  
  
watch over his jewel and make sure no harm will come to her.   
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome was just waking up to find Sakura sitting across from her with a worried   
  
look on her face. "What's the matter Sakura?" Kagome asked looking around the   
  
room hoping to see Kouga again to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
Sakura smiled. "He isn't here Kagome. He and Shippo had to run off a demon by   
  
the name of Inuyasha from the club."  
  
Kagome sat up with a start at Inuyasha's name. She couldn't believe he was  
  
still alive. No, Kagome told herself this wasn't the same Inuyasha it was an   
  
evil demon who hurts people for fun she didn't know how she knew she just did.   
  
No Kagome will not feel sorry for this demon even if she did love him once. She  
  
had Kouga now or she hoped she did.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome? I knew how much you cared for this Inuyasha guy." Sakura  
  
was worried over the look that crossed her friend's face.   
  
Kagome jumped up. "If Inuyasha hurts either Kouga or Shippo. I'm going to rip  
  
him apart." Kagome was scared thinking what an insane Inuyasha could do to Kouga  
  
or Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome we are fine." A laughing voice said from the door way.  
  
"It's good to know you still have your temper."   
  
Kagome screamed seeing Kouga by the door causing both Kouga and Shippo to hold   
  
their ears. Kagome ran over to Kouga and jumped into his arms. "Kouga I've  
  
missed you so much!" Kagome was hugging Kouga so tight that Kouga was turning  
  
blue in the face, but he didn't care.  
  
"I've missed you to Kagome so much." Kouga sniffed Kagome's hair how he loved   
  
her scent. The next thing he knew Kagome was beating on his chest.   
  
"I've been here two years and not once did you or Shippo come to see me."   
  
Kagome yelled making Kouga wonder if he's going to go def. "Why didn't you come   
  
to me when I first came back from the feudal era?" Kouga held Kagome he felt her  
  
pain.  
  
"You needed to heal Kagome. I was always there watching over you. You just   
  
needed some time to heal that was all." Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes and knew  
  
he was telling the truth. She could see the pain of not being with her in his  
  
soul. "I'm sorry Kouga I didn't know. You're going to stay this time right?"   
  
Kagome didn't want to lose him again.  
  
Kouga laughed how he had missed this woman. "Of course you can't get rid of me   
  
that easy. You remember you pup Shippo don't you?" Kouga moved out of the way  
  
so Shippo could come through the door.  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo to her she was so glad to have her son back. Why didn't   
  
you tell me, Shippo?"   
  
Shippo hugged his mother glad to have her back. "We thought it would be easier  
  
for you to find out after you've seen Kouga."   
  
"Hoshiko, Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother right?" Kagome was confused   
  
she wanted too now how Kouga and Sesshoumaru could be partners since Sesshoumaru  
  
seemed to hate everyone. Even when he fought with them he was still stuck up.  
  
Kouga laughed and kissed her nose making Kagome blush. "Yes, it's the same   
  
Sesshoumaru." Kouga sighed now, it was time for the hard part. "Inuyasha isn't  
  
the same hanyou you knew Kagome."  
  
Kagome pulled back from Kouga's arms. "I know Kouga, but tell me what all he  
  
did."  
  
"It happened a couple of years after you left to come back home." Kouga hated   
  
telling this story but it was the truth and Kagome needed to hear it. Sesshoumaru  
  
and I joined Miroku who asked for our help. Inuyasha with the help of Kikyou   
  
became a full-blooded demon and still had his mind. Inuyasha killed Kaede and   
  
attacked the village." Kouga watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. "By the  
  
time we got there she was already dead. Sesshoumaru left Rin with Jaken, An and  
  
Un until we came back. We thought she would be safe." Kouga hugged Kagome to  
  
him. "He killed her Kagome and she was only a child. He and Kikyou just sat   
  
and watched as Kikyou's snake demon tore her apart. We knew they were there   
  
because their scent was all over Rin's dead body."   
  
Kagome was crying she couldn't believe that Inuyasha or even Kikyou could be so  
  
evil. She felt for Sesshoumaru she knew he loved the little girl like a   
  
daughter.   
  
Kouga wasn't finished yet. "Aiko is the reincarnation of Rin. Inuyasha tried  
  
to kill her again when she was waiting for Sess in his office. She was lucky   
  
Sess got there in time and threw Inuyasha out the window. But he will be back  
  
Kagome."  
  
"Is my sister okay?" Sakura was worried why would this demon want to hurt her  
  
sister. She was so gentle and kind hearted.   
  
"Because of Sesshoumaru." Kouga answered her unspoken question. "To hurt   
  
Sesshoumaru. And don't worry she's fine."  
  
"Can we go and see Aiko?" Kagome asked she wanted to see with her own eyes that  
  
her friend was safe.  
  
"Sess, took her to my place and you and Sakura is going too." Kouga's voice was  
  
demanding he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "It's to dangerous now with  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou out there."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sakura to see her nod. It would be the smart thing to do.  
  
Kagome turned to face Kouga again. "We'll stay with you, but Kouga you need to  
  
take us to our apartment to get some of our things."   
  
  
  
Kouga was so happy that he gave Kagome a kiss she's wasn't likely to forget   
  
anytime soon. "Good we'll go now." Kouga picked up Kagome and flew out the  
  
window. He was in a hurry to get her alone.   
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Sakura asked Shippo watching Kouga jump from roof  
  
top to roof top.   
  
Shippo laughed. "Kouga's in love and has been for five hundred years so do you  
  
blame him for taking off like that?"   
  
  
  
Sakura laughed she got the idea now. He wanted to be alone with Kagome.   
  
"Well fox boy we better be going." Sakura pulled Shippo out of the office she  
  
was in a hurry to check up on her sister.  
  
Please read and review. Let me know what you think.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	7. Inuyasha's evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter seven: Inuyasha's evil  
  
Inuyasha was in a rage he was sent out a  
  
window by his bastard of a brother  
  
Sesshoumaru. He almost had that bitch  
  
could almost smell her blood. Inuyasha knew  
  
it was going to be harder to get to Kagome  
  
and Aiko now. Hell, he might even go ahead  
  
and kill that other bitch just for fun.  
  
Inuyasha wanted blood when he returned to  
  
his apartment he threw Kikyo on the bed. It  
  
was a good thing the bitch was good with  
  
magic because that was all she was good at.   
  
Inuyasha wants Kagome to share his bed not  
  
because he cared he just wanted to get to  
  
Kouga after Inuyasha get's finish with her he  
  
will send her body back to Kouga as a little  
  
gift.   
  
Inuyasha hated Sesshoumaru and Kouga he  
  
always had the only reason he put up with  
  
Kikyo's reincarnation was to get the shikon  
  
to make his wish. Sesshoumaru will suffer  
  
and so will Kouga. Inuyasha knew he didn't  
  
stand a chance against both of them together  
  
since that damn sword of his the tetsusaiga  
  
doesn't work for anymore he doesn't even  
  
know why he keeps it around.  
  
Inuyasha needed Sesshoumaru's demon  
  
sword the toujikin. He didn't have to be a  
  
good demon with that sword he could do  
  
anything he wanted to do and to hell with  
  
everyone else. Inuyasha hates humans it was  
  
funny now that Inuyasha had thought of it.   
  
He the hanyou protected humans  
  
Sesshoumaru the full blooded demon hated  
  
them and now it was Inuyasha who killed for  
  
the blood and Sesshoumaru who tries to save.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo who was on  
  
the bed. He will take care of his brother and  
  
wolf later. Inuyasha thought as he took off  
  
his robe. Kagome will soon be his with the  
  
shikon no tama. That was a promise.  
  
Sorry about this being a short chapter I just  
  
wanted Inuyasha's thoughts on this. See ya  
  
soon.   
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	8. Be my mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N) Let me know if you want me to add a romance between  
  
Sesshoumaru and Aiko. I was thinking of making it more like  
  
a father daughter thing now I'm not so sure. I'm thinking a  
  
romance would be better I just can't see Sesshoumaru as a  
  
father figure. So give me a little help please. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Eight: My mate.  
  
Kagome paced up and down her room she  
  
just couldn't sleep. She kept on having  
  
visions of Inuyasha. He would jump  
  
through her window and rip the jewel off of  
  
her neck. Kagome knew she wasn't going to  
  
sleep any tonight.  
  
Everyone had gone to bed as well. Aiko  
  
went to her room under the constant watch  
  
of the demon lord. Shippo and Sakura  
  
went to theirs after saying good night to  
  
everyone. And Kouga kissed her softly on  
  
the cheek before leaving Kagome at her  
  
door. She expected more then a kiss on the  
  
cheek, especially from that wolf demon.   
  
But no he kissed her on the cheek then left.  
  
Kagome snorted if you wanted something  
  
done then do it yourself. She made  
  
mistakes around Inuyasha letting Kikyo  
  
win and she will not do that with Kouga.   
  
Kagome left her room to go to Kouga's.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of Kouga's door  
  
not knowing to chicken out and run back to  
  
her room or just act brave and walk in.   
  
Well Kagome knew she wasn't a chicken so  
  
she quietly opened the door and walked in  
  
closing it behind her softly. She saw Kouga  
  
sleeping in the middle of his king size bed.  
  
Kagome walked quietly to it.  
  
Kouga was trying hard not to laugh he  
  
smelled Kagome when she was still  
  
standing outside his door. He was hoping  
  
she would act just like this. He gave her an  
  
hour if she didn't come by then he would  
  
have made the first move. It only took her  
  
thirty minutes. Kouga closed his eyes and  
  
faked sleeping wondering what Kagome  
  
planned to do next.  
  
Kagome laid down beside Kouga. She  
  
wasn't stupid she knew that Kouga knew  
  
the moment she walked into his room. It  
  
was time to make him pay for his leaving  
  
her like that. Kagome tickled his ribs  
  
making him laugh. "I'm so onto you, wolf  
  
boy." Kagome laughed not stopping the  
  
torment of Kouga.  
  
Kouga tried to breathe but he was  
  
laughing so hard. He did not expect  
  
Kagome to do this to him. "Please stops it.   
  
I'm sorry." Kagome wouldn't stop what  
  
she was doing. "So you want to play rough  
  
eh?" Kouga flipped Kagome onto her back  
  
then started the same torture on her ribs.   
  
"I want you to say. I love you, Kouga." To  
  
hell with the uncle part, he wanted to hear  
  
those three sweet little words come out of  
  
her mouth.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him she  
  
wasn't going to give in. "No, I'm not."  
  
Kagome started to laugh again. She decided  
  
to give in. "I love you, Kouga." Kagome  
  
sighed when Kouga stopped his tickle  
  
torture. Kagome reached up to caress  
  
Kouga's cheek. "You know I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Kagome." Kouga kissed  
  
Kagome shyly at first. Then he kissed her  
  
with real passion. He had been waiting for  
  
Kagome for a very long time and now he  
  
finally has the woman he loves.   
  
"Kagome I need to ask you something."  
  
Kouga had been planning this for five  
  
hundred years and he still doesn't have it  
  
down right.  
  
Kagome smiled, Kouga looked so cute  
  
when he was nervous. "You can ask me  
  
anything, Kouga."  
  
"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Kouga  
  
said softly. He was afraid of what her  
  
answer might be. He didn't know why he  
  
was afraid he used to always ask her this  
  
question. This time was different. It was  
  
special.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome hugged Kouga tightly  
  
making the wolf demon turn a pale blue. "I  
  
would love to be your mate." And she  
  
would be. Kagome would be proud to be  
  
Kouga's wife.  
  
Kouga pulled Kagome off of him. He  
  
needed air. "Kagome, you do know that  
  
when I bite you our blood will mix and you  
  
will turn into a wolf demon." He hoped this  
  
wouldn't change her mind. However  
  
Kouga needed to let her know he didn't  
  
want to do anything that she would regret  
  
later.   
  
Kagome just smiled. It didn't bother her in  
  
the least. She didn't care if she was a toad  
  
demon as long as she was with Kouga.   
  
Okay, maybe not a toad demon but you get  
  
the point. "It's okay. I won't mind at all.  
  
At least we will always be together."   
  
"Yes, Kagome we will be together  
  
forever." Kouga leaned back down to kiss  
  
his future mate. "Since you decided to  
  
come into my bedroom, you know I'm not  
  
going to let you leave, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gave Kouga a deep kiss before  
  
blushing. "I was hoping you'll say that." This   
  
was indeed Kagome's lucky night.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think of the story so far.  
  
Sorry to leave it at that but I'm not much  
  
of a lemon writer. Thanks.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	9. Kouga and Sess vs Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter nine: Kouga and Sess vs. Kikyo.  
  
  
  
Kouga left his room quietly not wanting  
  
to wake up Kagome. He could smell scent  
  
of death near by and knew that Kikyo had  
  
dropped in for a visit.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Shippo were waiting  
  
outside his room when Kouga walked out.   
  
"I see I wasn't the only one who woke up  
  
from the stench." Kouga smirked.  
  
"The dead miko seems to be on her own."  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his normal form. He  
  
even had his markings on his face. "She's  
  
waiting in the garden."  
  
Kouga looked over at Shippo. "Watch  
  
over the girls while Sess and I have a talk  
  
with Inuyasha's bitch." Kouga told his son  
  
he knew it could be a trap Inuyasha could  
  
show up at any moment.  
  
Shippo nodded, he knew what kind of  
  
person Inuyasha was he couldn't believe  
  
that at one time Inuyasha was his hero. "I  
  
will, Kouga." Shippo wasn't the little  
  
scarey fox that he used to be. "I won't let  
  
you down, father."  
  
Kouga roughed up Shippo's red hair. "I  
  
know you won't, Shippo." Kouga looked at  
  
the age of his late twenties now but still it  
  
would be weird if Sakura heard Shippo  
  
call him father.  
  
Kouga followed Sesshoumaru out to the  
  
gardens in the back of his house. Kikyo  
  
was standing near the roses. "So what  
  
does the dead bitch want?" Kouga said  
  
harshly. He hated the woman if that's  
  
what you want to call her.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "Kouga, and Lord  
  
Sesshoumaru. How nice it is to see you  
  
again after all these years." She lied  
  
through her teeth. "I have some  
  
information I'm sure you would want to  
  
hear."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Sesshoumaru  
  
wanted more then anything to claw the hell  
  
out of the dead miko. "You did after all  
  
attack Aiko. I do not like it when someone  
  
tries to hurt my ward."  
  
Kikyo frowned, she had no idea Inuyasha  
  
went after Sesshoumaru's new ward. He  
  
had her believing that he was after her  
  
reincarnation. "I had no idea Inuyasha  
  
was going to hurt your ward,  
  
Sesshoumaru." In that at least she was  
  
telling the truth. Even Kikyo wasn't that  
  
stupid to go after Sesshoumaru's ward  
  
twice. The first time they were lucky that  
  
Sesshoumaru was too deep in his grief to  
  
find them.  
  
Kikyo knows that if it happens this time  
  
he won't stop until both her and Inuyasha  
  
is dead. Or in Kikyo's sense sent back to  
  
hell.  
  
"I'm telling the truth." Kikyo smiled there  
  
was one way to get out of this. "Inuyasha  
  
told me he was going after Kagome. He  
  
wants the shikon no tama for it's power."   
  
Kikyo wanted to laugh at Kouga's  
  
reaction. The fear on his face thinking  
  
how he could lose the woman, he loved.  
  
Or she was until Kouga picked her by her  
  
neck shoving her up against the tree. "You  
  
and your pet will stay away from my  
  
mate." Kouga's eyes were turning red.   
  
Kikyo knew what that means. "You will  
  
not take her away again." Kouga was  
  
about to choke the life out of her when  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his  
  
shoulder.   
  
"Let's see what the bitch has to say."  
  
Sesshoumaru said in his claim voice as  
  
much as he wanted Kouga to tear her open  
  
they had to think this through. "She might  
  
know something that we can use against,  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouga dropped Kikyo he didn't give a  
  
damn if she got hurt or not. "Start  
  
talking." He was not in a mood to play  
  
games. If the dead bitch was missing with  
  
him then he would rip out her throat.   
  
Kikyo stepped back out of fear making  
  
her angry she never was this afraid of  
  
Inuyasha. Kouga was angry he was  
  
protecting the one he loves from all harm.   
  
Kikyo felt sad she knew no one could love  
  
her like that. She better tell them what all  
  
she knows before Kouga lost it. Kikyo  
  
didn't know much but she knew  
  
Inuyasha's plan to get Kagome and jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha plans to make Kagome come to  
  
him." Kikyo smirked when Kouga roared.  
  
"How does my bastard of a brother plan  
  
to do that wench?" Sesshoumaru had a  
  
bad feeling about all of this.   
  
"Inuyasha knows how hard it would be to  
  
get to her with you and Kouga watching  
  
over her." Kikyo saw Kouga paled. He  
  
was getting the idea. "Inuyasha plans to  
  
take one of Kagome's relatives to make her  
  
come to him."   
  
Kouga growled, it would seem that the  
  
dog trud wasn't all that stupid after all.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" If this was a  
  
trap, Kikyo would pay.  
  
"Yes, I am." Kikyo wanted to leave she  
  
knew Kouga was about to attack her. "He  
  
wants my help to pull it off."  
  
"And why are you telling us this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to get to the point.   
  
Why did Kikyo want to go against  
  
Inuyasha?   
  
Kikyo snarled. "Inuyasha doesn't care  
  
about me he wants Kagome and the shikon  
  
no tama. After he gets what he wants I  
  
know that he will try to kill me. I want to  
  
get him first, Sesshoumaru." Kikyo smiled  
  
sweetly at the two demons. "It's up to you  
  
on how you want to use the information I  
  
gave you." Kikyo started to walk away.  
  
"He plans to get the boy in two days."   
  
With that she was gone.  
  
"What do you think?" Kouga asked  
  
Sesshoumaru he knew Inuyasha better  
  
then anyone.  
  
"I think she might be right."   
  
Sesshoumaru thought it was best to act.  
  
"We should bring your mate's family  
  
here."  
  
Kouga nodded, his friend was right after  
  
all. Kouga turned walking back to the  
  
house. He had plans to make.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please Review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	10. The death of a miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N) I just would like to thank everyone who has sent me a  
  
review. Keep it up and Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter ten: The death of a miko.  
  
  
  
"So you decided to return." A dark  
  
voice said behind Kikyo. "Where have  
  
you been?"  
  
Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha leaning  
  
against the wall of the bedroom. Even in  
  
the dark she could tell he was very angry.  
  
"I was checking on that bitch's family."  
  
Kikyo lied hoping Inuyasha would leave  
  
it at that. "Just checking on how we can  
  
kidnap the kid without any kind of  
  
trouble from his family, Inuyasha."   
  
  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand under Kikyo's  
  
chin making her look up at him. "Is that  
  
so?" Kikyo nodded. "Then why do I  
  
smell Kouga and Sesshoumaru on you?"  
  
Nothing can get past Inuyasha's nose.  
  
"Kouga attacked me." Kikyo was trying  
  
to find a lie that will please him. "He was  
  
watching over Kagome's family making  
  
sure nothing would happen to them."  
  
"And why would he think something  
  
would happen to them?" Inuyasha  
  
snarled at Kikyo making her shake from  
  
the fear. "I'm not stupid Kikyo I know  
  
you went to tell Kouga and my brother  
  
about our plan. Too bad it was a fake  
  
one." Inuyasha started to laugh. "I have  
  
no intention to go after that family of  
  
hers." Inuyasha lifted Kikyo off the floor  
  
the same way Kouga did earlier. "I knew  
  
you would tell them."  
  
Kikyo tried to gasp for air. "Please,  
  
Inuyasha forgive me." Kikyo started to  
  
cry when Inuyasha cut her neck making  
  
her bleed.  
  
"No, you will die Kikyo." With that  
  
Inuyasha finished the job choking what  
  
was left of her life away. Inuyasha  
  
grinned, he got rid of one bitch time for  
  
the other two. Inuyasha threw the body  
  
on the floor and watched as it turned to  
  
dust. "Sorry, babe but it was just time  
  
for you to go." Inuyasha watched as the  
  
souls which Kikyo stole left her body  
  
even the one that the witch took from  
  
Kagome. Inuyasha watched as the souls  
  
flew out of his window.   
  
Kagome knew something was wrong the  
  
moment she woke up. Something just  
  
didn't feel right. She watched as a small  
  
ball of light entered through the window  
  
and flew at her. Kagome knew what it  
  
was and what it meant. Kikyo was dead.  
  
Kouga noticed something was wrong  
  
when he felt Kagome sit up. He watched  
  
in awe as a ball of light entered  
  
Kagome's body. "What was that?"  
  
Kouga had no idea on what just went on.  
  
"The part of my soul that Kikyo took  
  
from me had just returned." Kagome  
  
explained. "Which means that Kikyo is  
  
gone."  
  
"Dead." Kouga didn't think Kikyo could  
  
die again. "I thought she was already  
  
dead?"  
  
"Kikyo, was dead." Kagome tired to  
  
explain. "The only reason she was  
  
among the living was of the souls she  
  
took from others." That was the truth  
  
and Kouga already knew the part on how  
  
Kikyo came to life.   
  
Kagome was sad even if Kikyo was not a  
  
very nice person Inuyasha didn't have to  
  
kill her. She started to cry everything  
  
was not the same like in the feudal age.   
  
Inuyasha was now a bad guy.   
  
Sesshoumaru now had a heart. Things  
  
had changed a lot.  
  
"Inuyasha has to be stopped." Kagome  
  
sighed as much as she used to love  
  
Inuyasha he wasn't the same man she  
  
knew so long ago. "He has hurt to many  
  
people."  
  
Kouga nodded, he knew how much  
  
courage it took Kagome to say that. "It  
  
won't be that easy."  
  
Kagome kissed Kouga sweetly on the  
  
lips. "I know."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed  
  
where Aiko was sleeping. He watched  
  
over her knowing Inuyasha wouldn't quit  
  
until she and the miko were dead.   
  
Inuyasha was more evil then he ever was  
  
since a small girl changed his life.   
  
Aiko woke up seeing Sesshoumaru  
  
standing beside the bed. Aiko smiled, she  
  
had never met another man who could  
  
even come close to her Lord  
  
Sesshoumaru that must be the reason  
  
why she never went on dates. The men  
  
just couldn't compare to Sesshoumaru.   
  
He was the prefect man. Or so Aiko  
  
thought anyway.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Aiko?"  
  
Sesshoumaru asked in his emotionless  
  
voice.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama I am fine." No,  
  
she wasn't really fine. Still a little shaken  
  
up from what Inuyasha tried to do but  
  
she wasn't going to tell him that. "There  
  
is no need for you to worry." Aiko  
  
watched as Sesshoumaru smiled. Smiled!  
  
She still wasn't used to that from her  
  
lord.   
  
"You have always been a strong one."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed softly. "That's one  
  
thing I've always liked about you. You  
  
were never afraid of me either."   
  
Sesshoumaru brushed back a lock of  
  
Aiko hair away from her face. "I would  
  
never let my baka of a brother hurt you  
  
again."  
  
Aiko placed her hand over his as it lay  
  
on the pillow beside her head. "I know  
  
you won't Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was angry very angry. So  
  
Kouga had mated with his woman.   
  
Kagome belonged to him. He saw her  
  
first.  
  
Inuyasha laughed there was only one  
  
thing to do now. And that was to kill  
  
Kagome he had planned to let her live as  
  
his whore since Kikyo went back to hell,  
  
but now that she was with Kouga she had  
  
to die. Kagome will pay and Kouga  
  
would be so deep in his grief that  
  
Inuyasha could take him out with no  
  
trouble.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, it seems everything was  
  
going his way after all.  
  
Tell me what you think of my story so  
  
far. Next chapter is going to be a little  
  
bloody so I thought I'll warn ya'll.   
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New  
  
Year.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	11. Brother vs Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Brother vs. Brother.  
  
It was a beautiful morning Kagome,  
  
Aiko, Sakura, and Shippo all went to  
  
school with guards. There was no way  
  
Kouga was about to let his woman and  
  
son leave without protection.   
  
Sesshoumaru sent four men just to watch  
  
over Aiko. And two more for Sakura  
  
knowing Inuyasha could attack her just  
  
out of spite. That morning Sesshoumaru  
  
asked to meet Kouga in the dinning  
  
room.  
  
"I'm going after Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru said coolly. "It's time to  
  
end this now and I'm not waiting any  
  
longer."  
  
Kouga, seemed worried it wasn't like  
  
Sesshoumaru to go into battle without a  
  
plan. "Sesshoumaru should you think  
  
this over?" It used to be Kouga that  
  
always acted without thinking first and  
  
Sesshoumaru getting him out of trouble  
  
not the other way around.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. " Inuyasha  
  
attacked Aiko and he will be after your  
  
mate and no telling who else."  
  
Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his  
  
long white hair. "We need to act now."  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Kouga,  
  
knew he had to help there was no way.  
  
He was not going to let his friend face  
  
that insane dog by himself.  
  
"Find him and then tear out his heart."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red "Then  
  
eat it."   
  
Damn, Kouga thought to himself.   
  
Sesshoumaru really did want Inuyasha.   
  
He has never seen him so angry before.   
  
Even when Rin died he was too deep in  
  
his grief to worry about anything else.   
  
"He tried to kill my daughter."   
  
Sesshoumaru yelled. "Aiko is my  
  
adopted daughter and he well not win a  
  
second time. Kouga, he will come after  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sakura as well."  
  
Kouga growled. "I know that  
  
Sesshoumaru. How can we find that ass  
  
he's very good at hiding. Hell, it took us  
  
until now just to get one look at him."  
  
"Because now we have something, he  
  
wants, Kouga." Sesshoumaru sighed, he  
  
knew Kouga was about to blow a blood  
  
vein over this. "We have the jewel and he  
  
wants that more then the woman."  
  
"Kagome will never give up the jewel,  
  
Sess." Just like Sesshoumaru predicted  
  
Kouga had a vein throbbing in his  
  
forehead. Kouga was picturing the fit  
  
Kagome would throw if he tried to take  
  
the jewel. "It's her job to watch over it."   
  
Sesshoumaru slapped his forehead even  
  
if Kouga was his best friend the wolf  
  
prince could be so stupid. "I know that  
  
Kouga and I didn't plan to take the  
  
damn jewel away from her. I want her  
  
help to set a trap for Inuyasha."  
  
"I don't want her in danger." As much  
  
as Kouga hated it, he knew Sesshoumaru  
  
had a point. "But I can see where you're  
  
getting at." Kouga watched as  
  
Sesshoumaru started to walk for the  
  
door. "Where are you going?" Kouga  
  
was worried that he was going to get into  
  
trouble. Kouga laughed to himself  
  
taking a mate really did change him. If  
  
it was any other time, he would ask to  
  
come along.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I won't be long."  
  
Sesshoumaru needed to clear his head.   
  
He had to think straight and he's not  
  
doing that very well.  
  
Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru walked  
  
out of the room. He hoped that his  
  
friend will stay out of trouble but for  
  
some reason he had a strange feeling that  
  
something was going to happen.  
  
Inuyasha watched as his half-brother  
  
left the mansion. This was his chance to  
  
strike and make his brother pay. It  
  
would be that easy Sesshoumaru didn't  
  
even notice that he was there right above  
  
him in the trees. This should be very  
  
easy. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked that brother of  
  
his was very stupid. He knew where  
  
Inuyasha was at the whole time.   
  
Inuyasha was following him out to the  
  
forest. It seems that little brother plans  
  
to strike. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh  
  
Inuyasha was nothing compared to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped when they were  
  
far enough from the house so Kouga or  
  
the other demons couldn't sense  
  
anything. "Come on out Inuyasha I  
  
know you are there."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down facing his  
  
brother. He smiled. He should have  
  
known that Sesshoumaru would have  
  
caught on. "Long time no see brother."  
  
"You are nothing but a hanyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped. "Even if that  
  
bitch made you a full blood youkai. You  
  
will always be a hanyou to me. And a  
  
coward for the way you attacked Aiko  
  
and killed that miko of yours."  
  
"So you know I killed Kikyo?" Inuyasha  
  
showed his fangs. "The bitch told you of  
  
my plan it was a damn good thing they  
  
were fake after all."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, it would seem his  
  
baka of a half brother wasn't as stupid as  
  
one would think. "Took five hundred-  
  
years, Inuyasha but you finally grew a  
  
brain."  
  
Inuyasha growled then lunged at  
  
Sesshoumaru with his claws. His eyes a  
  
deep red, and he was a full-blooded  
  
demon. And he planned shied  
  
Sesshoumaru's blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged just in time.   
  
Inuyasha has gotten faster over the years  
  
it would seem that Sesshoumaru had to  
  
be careful. "It seems you have gotten a  
  
little better over the years."  
  
"I'm better then you are brother."  
  
Inuyasha shoved his claws into  
  
Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. "Got  
  
you." Inuyasha tore open his shoulder  
  
trying to take his arm just like he did so  
  
long ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped back just in time  
  
before Inuyasha was able to take his arm  
  
again. He really didn't want to lose it a  
  
second time. Sesshoumaru used his  
  
claws to strike at Inuyasha since he did  
  
not have touyikin with him. "So you wish  
  
to play?"   
  
Inuyasha laughed. "No, I wish to kill  
  
you." Inuyasha tired to slash at him  
  
again only for Sesshoumaru to slice  
  
through his arm taking if off. Man, did  
  
that feel good. Sesshoumaru thought to  
  
himself, he finally paid his brother back  
  
for taking his arm that time so long ago.   
  
Blood was everywhere Inuyasha couldn't  
  
believe that Sesshoumaru took his arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Finally I'm  
  
able to get revenge. Now you know how  
  
it feels like Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru  
  
growled now, it was time to finish it.  
  
Inuyasha roared he had lost his right  
  
hand thinks to that bastard  
  
Sesshoumaru. He was in so much pain  
  
and he knew Sesshoumaru was about to  
  
strike again there was only one thing he  
  
could do. "I'll get you for this  
  
Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha ran away there  
  
was nothing else he could do.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his brother  
  
ran from him. He would let him go.   
  
Sesshoumaru had to have his shoulder  
  
looked at. He knew the time will come to  
  
get rid of Inuyasha he just had to wait a  
  
little longer. Sesshoumaru started back  
  
to the house he had some explaining to do  
  
to Kouga. Sesshoumaru was in a good  
  
mood now that he got rid of his blood lust  
  
for Inuyasha. At least for now it was  
  
fine.  
  
So what do you think? Poor Inuyasha  
  
lost his hand. Anyway until next time we  
  
meet, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru told  
  
himself.  
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


	12. Sango who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N) I had someone tell me that I misspelled Sesshoumaru's  
  
sword the toukijin. I have it right this time so thanks for letting  
  
me know. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Reincarnations   
  
  
  
Sakura had changed and she knew it  
  
and it all happened that night when  
  
Aiko was attacked at the Night Wolf.   
  
Sakura knew who she was in her past  
  
life and why she was so protective of  
  
both Aiko and Kagome. In her past life  
  
she was a demon exterminator of the  
  
name of Sango.  
  
Sakura did not say anything to her  
  
friends knowing how they would act hell  
  
she was still having problems with it  
  
because when she got all her memories  
  
from that time Sakura changed from the  
  
fun loving wild, a sexy, party animal  
  
into a more reasonable person. She even  
  
remembered how to fight and use her  
  
hiraikotsu if she had a hiraikotsu that is.  
  
Sakura knew tonight she was going to  
  
tell everyone and ask Kouga to find her  
  
a hiraikotsu she was going to need it to  
  
teach Inuyasha a lesson on not missing  
  
with her family and friends because it  
  
pisses her off. Yap that dog was going to  
  
regret missing with Aiko and Kagome  
  
that's if she gets to him before  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga does.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the one that changed  
  
most out of everyone. Hell, Sakura had  
  
even seen him smile and she knew how  
  
much he loved her sister like a daughter.  
  
Aiko was so lucky to have him. And  
  
then Kagome has Kouga who loves her  
  
more then his own life. Sakura was so  
  
happy for her sisters.  
  
Shippo was like a little brother to her  
  
and even if he was hundreds of years  
  
older then she was he will always be her  
  
little brother. Sakura knew he had a  
  
crush on her and when they first meet  
  
she did have a thing for him but when  
  
she got her memories back that changed  
  
everything. Sakura just couldn't picture  
  
herself with Shippo. She still saw him as  
  
a little pup.  
  
Sakura sighed, she missed Miroku even  
  
if he was a pervert she still loved him.   
  
From what she remembered they did  
  
marry only to be killed by Inuyasha in a  
  
demon rage one month later. Never had  
  
Sakura hated Inuyasha more when she  
  
held Miroku in her arms as he died. She  
  
died only minutes after him.  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?" Kagome  
  
asked she noticed that something was  
  
bothering her friend. "Thinking of the  
  
past again or of Miroku or is it both?"  
  
Sakura's turned her head to look at  
  
Kagome. What did she mean? How did  
  
she guess? "No, I'm fine Kagome. Why  
  
do you ask?"  
  
Kagome smirked, she knew who Sakura  
  
was all along she just waited for her to  
  
find out on her own. "You just seemed  
  
sad there for a minute, Sango."  
  
Sakura was shocked so Kagome did  
  
know after all. "How long have you  
  
known?"  
  
" I've known about two days now."  
  
Kagome smiled, she knew whom Sakura  
  
was thinking about. "You miss Miroku  
  
don't you?"  
  
Sakura felt tears in her eyes. "Yes, I  
  
do. I miss him very much."  
  
Kagome hugged her friend she knew  
  
how much Sakura was hurting even if it  
  
was for a love from the past.  
  
Kouga looked over at the man sitting  
  
across from him, his name was Akeno  
  
Miroku and he was the reincarnation of  
  
the perverted monk. Miroku was now  
  
more than three hundred and fifty years  
  
old and he was a wolf demon. Who  
  
would have thought that would ever  
  
happen to anyone. A monk being  
  
reincarnated into a wolf demon. He also  
  
remembers everything from his past life.  
  
"So what brings you here Miroku?"  
  
Kouga smiled, Miroku was also a pack  
  
member they just don't see him much  
  
since he's been after Inuyasha.   
  
Miroku grinned showing his fangs. "I  
  
heard you and Kagome had mated so I  
  
decided to come and visit. See old  
  
friends." Miroku missed the old times  
  
he even missed the old Inuyasha until he  
  
became an asshole and how he killed  
  
him and Sango the love of his life.  
  
"You're welcome to stay Miroku."  
  
Kouga wanted to see the look on  
  
Kagome's face when she sees him.   
  
Kouga also had a feeling Sakura might  
  
be happy to see him too. He wasn't sure  
  
yet but he had a feeling that Sakura was  
  
the reincarnation of Sango. He would  
  
find out sooner or later.   
  
"I think I will at least for a little  
  
while." Miroku smiled for the first time  
  
in years, he was happy. "It's been a long  
  
time since I've visited some friends."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the office  
  
without knocking. He was the Lord of  
  
the Western Lands after all. "It's good  
  
to see you again, Miroku." Sesshoumaru  
  
said setting down beside the demon. "I  
  
see you've heard about Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku growled, he hated, Inuyasha  
  
more then anything else. "It's why I'm  
  
here Sesshou. I want him dead."  
  
"As do we all." Sesshoumaru glanced  
  
over at Kouga. "I fought him today. He  
  
tired to attacked me. Let's just say it  
  
didn't work out the way he planned."  
  
Kouga saw how Sesshoumaru's  
  
shoulder was bleeding. "Damn, you Sess  
  
I knew something like this would  
  
happen." Kouga snapped. "How bad  
  
was he hurt?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a very chilling  
  
smile. "The poor man lost an arm can't  
  
you believe that."   
  
Miroku started to laugh. "Maybe  
  
Inuyasha understands how you felt when  
  
he took your arm."   
  
Kouga had to laugh too. "Now with  
  
Inuyasha only having one arm, it  
  
shouldn't be so heard to destroy him.   
  
What do you think, Sess?"  
  
"We need the tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru  
  
knew Inuyasha still had their father's  
  
fang. The tetsusaiga was what help him  
  
keeps control over his demon rage.   
  
"Without the sword Inuyasha would lose  
  
control over his demon."  
  
"After all these years you still want  
  
that damn sword." Kouga snapped he  
  
thought Sesshoumaru had given up on  
  
getting the tetsusaiga a long time ago.  
  
"I don't want the sword."   
  
Sesshoumaru spat. "Didn't you hear  
  
me, Kouga I said without the tetsusaiga  
  
Inuyasha would lose control of his  
  
demon."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, that's true but,  
  
won't he be harder to kill if he loses  
  
control like that?"  
  
"No, because of the fact he can't control  
  
what he does we have a better chance of  
  
putting him down." Sesshoumaru knew  
  
what he was talking about after all.   
  
"One of the reason I fight in this form  
  
more then my dog form is because I  
  
can't keep my mind when I'm in my dog  
  
demon form."   
  
Kouga understood that he had the same  
  
problem in his full demon form. "Yes, it  
  
just might work."  
  
"We won't know until we try." Miroku  
  
smiled. "This is our chance to get rid of  
  
that bastard once and for all. We can't  
  
pass it up Kouga."  
  
Kouga sighed, he knew his friend's  
  
words held truth. "Fine we'll find a way  
  
to get the sword." He had to admit  
  
Sesshoumaru always had something up  
  
his sleeve. "We best talk about this later  
  
tonight the girls and Shippo will be  
  
home soon. I'm sure you don't want to  
  
upset Aiko any more then she already is,  
  
Sess. And I have to meet my in-laws as  
  
well."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded the last thing he  
  
wanted and that was to upset his  
  
daughter. "Yes, I also believe we need  
  
to talk to both your mate and Aiko's  
  
sister. They can help us get the  
  
tetsusaiga."  
  
Kouga was confused. "How can  
  
Sakura help us?" She wasn't even a  
  
warrior. In her past life yes, however  
  
she didn't remember who she was.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "If I'm right  
  
about her and I know I am. This  
  
Sesshoumaru is never wrong. I believe  
  
she can be a real help to us."  
  
Kouga and Miroku both stared at  
  
Sesshoumaru not saying anything. The  
  
Lord of the Western Lands knew what  
  
he was talking about after all. They  
  
knew better then to question him.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks  
  
to all of those people who sent in  
  
reviews. I should have the next chapter  
  
out soon so until then bye.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	13. Miroku the wolf demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Miroku the wolf  
  
demon.  
  
Sakura and Kagome return to the  
  
mansion after school. Sesshoumaru  
  
picked up Aiko and Shippo to take them  
  
to the mall. Aiko had to pick up some  
  
new shoes. Shippo wanted to keep her  
  
company.  
  
"Sesshoumaru said Kouga has a friend  
  
staying awhile." Kagome said as they  
  
walked into the house. "I wonder who it  
  
could be? From what Sesshoumaru  
  
said, he's an old friend."   
  
"Hey babe." Kouga said as he saw  
  
Kagome walk into his study. "Come  
  
here and give me a kiss."  
  
Kagome laughed Kouga was something  
  
else but she loved him for it anyway.   
  
She walked in and sat in his lap. She  
  
gave him a sweet kiss before she turned  
  
to the man sitting across from her mate.  
  
Kouga smiled as she kissed him. He  
  
was a lucky man having a mate like  
  
Kagome. He would have waited five  
  
hundred more years if he had to just for  
  
her. "I want you to meet a friend of  
  
mine." Kouga noticed Sakura already  
  
staring at Miroku. "This is Akeno,  
  
Miroku and he is part of my pack he is  
  
also my best friend ."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. He looked  
  
just like the monk. Only this Miroku is  
  
a demon. "Hello it's nice to meet you,  
  
Miroku."  
  
Miroku laughed. "Come now Lady  
  
Kagome you know who I am." Miroku  
  
glazed over at Sakura she seemed  
  
familiar somehow. "Never have I meet  
  
such a beauty." Miroku kissed her  
  
hand his other hand was being very  
  
naughty. Some things never change.   
  
Sakura blushed until she felt a hand on  
  
her butt. She knew who it belonged to.   
  
"Hentai!" Sakura slapped him into the  
  
wall. Yep, some things just stay the  
  
same. "Miroku keep your hands to  
  
yourself before I break every bone in  
  
your body." Miroku stepped away from  
  
her he knew she meant every word she  
  
said. "Sango?"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled, she knew when she  
  
first saw him that he was her Miroku.   
  
"Yes, it would seem Miroku that you  
  
haven't changed at all. It's good to see  
  
you. I've missed you." Sakura started  
  
to tear up. She did miss him it was just  
  
she really didn't know Miroku, this  
  
demon. He seemed so different from  
  
the monk she married so long ago.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe it after all  
  
these years looking for Inuyasha and  
  
being lonely. He had finally found his  
  
true love for a second time. And this  
  
time he was not going to let anyone take  
  
her away. Oh, Miroku knew he would  
  
have to take it slow since she didn't  
  
know him as he was now. Back then she  
  
knew the monk and now she needs to  
  
understand the demon.  
  
"Why don't you two visit? Kouga and I  
  
have an appointment this evening that  
  
we can't miss." Kagome told her  
  
friends. She was happy to see them  
  
together again. Kami knows they need  
  
each other.  
  
Kouga groaned he knew what  
  
appointment she was talking about.   
  
"Can we just wait and until tomorrow  
  
since Miroku is here. I thought the four  
  
of us can go over to the Night Wolf and  
  
have some fun." He would do anything  
  
to get out of this appointment.  
  
Kagome knew what her mate was up  
  
to. And there was no way she was going  
  
to let him get out of it. "No, we are  
  
going to see my family tonight so don't  
  
even try to get out of it." Kagome  
  
shoved her index finger into Kouga's  
  
chest.  
  
Both Kouga and Miroku stepped back  
  
they both knew how Kagome was when  
  
she got mad. It was a good thing that  
  
she couldn't set them like she did  
  
Inuyasha. But that didn't mean she  
  
couldn't try something else to get them.  
  
"I guess we will talk to you later."   
  
Kouga said taking Kagome's hand.   
  
"We best get going then." He did not  
  
want to get on his mate's bad side. If  
  
Kouga had a choice he would run as fast  
  
as he could to get away from meeting  
  
her family. He was scared but he was  
  
not about to admit it to anyone.  
  
Miroku grinned evilly, he knew what  
  
his friend was thinking and he was  
  
enjoying seeing him suffer. It was so  
  
much fun. "Let us know how it turned  
  
out." Miroku started to laugh when  
  
Kouga growled at him.   
  
Sakura laughed. Kouga had a funny  
  
look on his face. "Bye, have fun."  
  
Kagome smiled while she dragged her  
  
mate out of the house she didn't want to  
  
be late for dinner. Kouga was sweating.   
  
He hoped her family will like him. He  
  
wasn't such a bad guy. At least he  
  
didn't think so.  
  
Miroku turned back to Sakura after  
  
Kouga and Kagome left the house. It  
  
felt so good to see her again after all  
  
these years. He hoped she felt the same  
  
way. At least she remembered him.   
  
"So what have you been up too?"  
  
Miroku asked wanting to know of  
  
Sakura's life.  
  
Sakura sighed wondering where to  
  
began. "I have a younger sister named  
  
Aiko. She is the reincarnation of Rin."   
  
Sakura saw Miroku smile glad that the  
  
young woman Inuyasha killed was given  
  
a second chance.   
  
"That's good to hear." Miroku knew  
  
Aiko was Rin's reincarnation from what  
  
Sesshoumaru said today. He just didn't  
  
know she was Sakura's sister.  
  
"How are you a demon?" Sakura  
  
asked the question that's been  
  
bothering her. How did a monk end up  
  
a demon in another life?   
  
Miroku knew she was going to ask that  
  
question sooner or later. "Remember  
  
when Inuyasha tired to strike you when  
  
you were trying to protect Kaede?"  
  
Of course she did Sakura would never  
  
forget the day she and Miroku was  
  
killed by a so-called friend. She  
  
remembered when Inuyasha was trying  
  
to kill her. Miroku ran in between  
  
Inuyasha and herself only for him to  
  
drive his hand through Miroku's chest.   
  
Sakura would never forget that day.  
  
"Yes, I remembered." Sakura  
  
whimpered how could she forget?  
  
"When I was in your arms, I saw  
  
Inuyasha drive that knife into your  
  
body." Miroku said you could hear the  
  
pain in his voice. "I knew there was  
  
nothing I could do. That was when I  
  
wished that I was a demon so I could  
  
protect you better. I guess my wish was  
  
granted."  
  
Sakura kissed Miroku on the cheek.   
  
She knew now how much he had loved  
  
her and knew she was safe now that he  
  
was back in her life. "Inuyasha, will not  
  
win this time Miroku we have our  
  
family now."  
  
Miroku hugged her. Sakura was right,  
  
but Inuyasha couldn't hurt them now.   
  
They had their love ones. He didn't  
  
have a chance against him now.  
  
Without Miroku and Sakura knowing  
  
they were being watch by a pair of gold  
  
eyes waiting for the time he could kill  
  
them once again and enjoy it.   
  
I hoped you liked the chapter. And I  
  
decided to add Miroku and Sakura as a  
  
couple I also plan to do the same for  
  
Shippo and Aiko. Bye.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	14. Kouga meets the family

I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter fourteen. Kouga meets the  
  
family.  
  
"Come on Kouga." Kagome had to  
  
drag her mate up to the shrine. He  
  
was being a very stubborn wolf.  
  
"Come on Kagome, can we come  
  
back some other time. Inuyasha is  
  
running wild out there and you want  
  
to have dinner with your family."   
  
Kouga wasn't worried about  
  
Inuyasha at all he just didn't want to  
  
meet his in-laws just yet. Kouga  
  
wasn't about to admit it to anyone.   
  
He was afraid to meet her family.  
  
Kagome sighed, Kouga didn't fool  
  
her for one minute she knew he was  
  
scared to meet her family and she  
  
knew why.   
  
"Kouga trusts me. They will like  
  
you." If her mom and Souta could  
  
like Inuyasha then they would love  
  
Kouga since he was so much better  
  
then the hanyou.  
  
"All right." Kouga gave in, since he  
  
knew there was no way he was going  
  
too win against Kagome. "I'll be  
  
good."  
  
Kagome had to laugh he seemed  
  
such a child at times she loved him  
  
anyway. "If you're good, I'll give  
  
you a surprise when we get home."   
  
Kouga grinned slyly. "You  
  
promise." He knew what kind of gift  
  
his mate had in mind for him.  
  
Kagome laughed Kouga could be  
  
such a hentai at times must be from  
  
hanging around Miroku all those  
  
years. "I promise."  
  
Just like Kagome had said everyone  
  
loved Kouga. Souta even more so he  
  
thought it was cool to have a wolf  
  
demon as a brother.  
  
"So do you know Inuyasha?" Souta  
  
asked he had no idea on what  
  
happened with Inuyasha he just  
  
knew something bad had happen  
  
with the way Kagome and Kouga  
  
was talking with momma and  
  
grandfather. Souta was a teen now  
  
and knew when his family was trying  
  
to hide something from him.  
  
"Yeah, I know him." Kouga  
  
snapped. "And you need to stay  
  
away from him kid."  
  
"Why?" Souta couldn't figure out  
  
why his new brother and Kagome  
  
was so mad at Inuyasha but he knew  
  
he would find out one way or other.  
  
Kagome sighed, she had already  
  
explained everything to her mother  
  
and grandfather and they planned to  
  
go back with them to the mansion.  
  
"Souta, Inuyasha isn't the same  
  
friend we knew." Kagome tried to  
  
explain she knew how much her  
  
brother loved the dog demon. "Just  
  
trust us okay."  
  
"All right, I'll stay away if I see  
  
him." Souta knew his sister had a  
  
good reason for this.  
  
"Souta, you need to go and pack."  
  
Kagome told her brother. "Grandpa  
  
and mom have decided it would be  
  
best if you all would stay with us for  
  
a while."   
  
"Yeah, Miroku is there as will as  
  
Shippo and Sesshoumaru." Kouga  
  
smiled, he knew how much the boy  
  
wanted to meet the demons that  
  
Kagome had meet in the past.  
  
"How is Miroku still alive?" Souta  
  
knew that the monk was human so  
  
how could he still be breathing.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Miroku was  
  
reincarnated this time into a wolf  
  
demon. He's apart of Kouga's  
  
tribe."  
  
It would seem a lot of weird things  
  
that happen in his sister's life. Souta  
  
thought to himself as he walked up  
  
the stairs to pack his things. This  
  
stay will not be boring, and he knew  
  
that much.  
  
"You really think Inuyasha would  
  
come after us." Mamma asked. (A/N  
  
I don't know the name of Kagome's  
  
mother so we will call her mamma.)  
  
"I don't know mom I just think this  
  
will be the smart thing for us to do."  
  
Kagome knew how much her mother  
  
was hurting she did after all did see  
  
Inuyasha as a son. "He isn't the  
  
same momma he's changed."  
  
Mamma sighed, she knew that but it  
  
was still hard. Inuyasha was like a  
  
son to her and it felt like she just lost  
  
someone she can never get back. "So  
  
he killed Kikyo as well?"  
  
"Yeah, and he tried to get Aiko."  
  
Kouga hated the sadness in both his  
  
mate and mother-in-law's eyes. "She  
  
was lucky Sesshou got there in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshou is Inuyasha's older  
  
brother right?" Momma  
  
remembered Kagome saying  
  
something about that when she was  
  
still traveling with Inuyasha.  
  
"His older half brother." Kouga  
  
answered. "Sesshoumaru is staying  
  
at the mansion helping out. He isn't  
  
the same demon he was back in the  
  
old days. Rin changed him for the  
  
good."  
  
"We better get going." Kagome said  
  
as she saw Souta and her  
  
grandfather walking down the stairs  
  
with their bags. She saw the fodas in  
  
her grandpa's hands Kagome  
  
laughed this was not going to be an  
  
easy.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sorry about the wait but a lot of  
  
things have been happening. I have  
  
two more chapters I should have out  
  
by tomorrow I'm just checking them  
  
over before I put them up. Please  
  
review so I know what you think.  
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


	15. Inuyasha strikes again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter fifteen: Inuyasha strikes again.  
  
Aiko was confused and that was a first  
  
for her. She watched as Shippo flirted  
  
with the waitress and for some reason it  
  
bothered her. Aiko didn't know why  
  
after all Shippo was just a friend. At  
  
least she thought so.   
  
"Something wrong, Aiko?"  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the look on his ward's  
  
face. He had a feeling it had something  
  
to do with the kitsune.  
  
Aiko smiled at the dog demon.   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look that much  
  
older then her. Yet he was more of a  
  
father to her then her real one.  
  
"I'm fine Sesshoumaru sama just  
  
thinking is all."  
  
"What are you thinking about, Aiko?"  
  
Shippo turned his attention back on  
  
Aiko. He was a fox after all and was  
  
curious to know what she was thinking  
  
about.  
  
Aiko blushed there was no way in hell  
  
she was going to tell him that she was  
  
thinking about him. She saw  
  
Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow in  
  
question. Aiko sighed, Sesshoumaru  
  
knew her will.  
  
"Nothing important you need to worry  
  
about, Shippo." Aiko blushed harder  
  
when she heard Sesshoumaru laughs.   
  
Shippo frowned, he was missing  
  
something he just didn't know what.   
  
Why were Sesshoumaru laughing and  
  
Aiko was blushing red enough to pose as  
  
a stop sign.  
  
"Am I missing something here."   
  
Shippo asked smirking.  
  
"No, I just have to run to the  
  
bathroom." Aiko said then ran off to  
  
calm herself.  
  
Shippo turned to face Sesshoumaru.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just shrugged his  
  
shoulders. "Women."  
  
Shippo agreed.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Aiko entered the bathroom and  
  
washed her face. She wished that she  
  
was like Sakura who was so brave.   
  
Then maybe she could tell Shippo how  
  
much she liked him. Aiko dried her face  
  
with a paper towel before leaving the  
  
bathroom to join Sesshoumaru and  
  
Shippo.  
  
"Look at whom we have here." Aiko  
  
heard a voice from behind her. "So  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to let you run off  
  
on your own." Aiko watched as  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you  
  
just now. I just want you to deliver a  
  
message to my brother and Kouga."  
  
Aiko whimpered when she felt Inuyasha  
  
run a claw down her arm drawing  
  
blood. She was scared but wasn't about  
  
to let Inuyasha know that.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, he smelled the fear  
  
on her no matter how hard she tried to  
  
hide it. "Tell them I want the shikon  
  
and if they give it to me I will leave you  
  
and that other bitch alone."  
  
"And if they don't?" Aiko was brave  
  
enough to ask.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I will cut you from  
  
your neck down along with Kagome.   
  
There will be no way for you or her to  
  
hide from me." Inuyasha slashed Aiko  
  
on her other arm. "Remember that."   
  
With that he was gone.  
  
Shippo was becoming worried and  
  
decided to go and look for Aiko. He felt  
  
something was wrong. Sesshoumaru  
  
decided to stay at the café just in case  
  
Aiko came back before Shippo found  
  
her.  
  
Shippo saw Aiko running at him. He  
  
smelled and saw blood running down  
  
both her arms.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo pulled Aiko  
  
into her arms. She was crying and was  
  
trying to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha said if we give him the  
  
shikon he would leave us alone." Aiko  
  
said against Shippo's dress shirt. "If not  
  
then he would make me and Kagome  
  
suffer."  
  
Shippo was enraged he couldn't  
  
believe the nerve of Inuyasha to come to  
  
the mall and do something like this. He  
  
began to run back to where  
  
Sesshoumaru was at. "Inuyasha won't  
  
get you or Kagome. We won't let him."  
  
Shippo whispered to her. "No way in  
  
hell."  
  
Aiko smiled, she knew that Shippo and  
  
the others will protect her at all cost.   
  
And yet that scared her more because  
  
she didn't want anyone to get hurt.   
  
There had to be away to stop Inuyasha  
  
without giving him the jewel or anyone  
  
getting hurt. Aiko would have to ask a  
  
Kagome that when she got home. Right  
  
now she had to deal with Shippo and  
  
then Sesshoumaru she didn't need them  
  
to go after Inuyasha just yet.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter I should  
  
have the next one out by tomorrow or  
  
the next day. Please review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	16. Kouga vs Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter sixteen: Kouga vs.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
It has been two weeks since the  
  
last time Aiko was attacked by  
  
Inuyasha. Kouga was worried he  
  
knew it was only the matter of  
  
time before he strikes again.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Shippo  
  
guarded Aiko more now then  
  
ever. She didn't even go to  
  
school anymore. The same for  
  
Kagome and Sakura it was safer  
  
for both of them to stay in the  
  
house. Kouga hated to keep  
  
them locked inside like this but  
  
until Inuyasha is stopped for  
  
good there is no other way.  
  
Kagome did not like able to  
  
leave the mansion but she  
  
understood why Kouga did what  
  
he did. She was watching Souta  
  
playing outside with Shippo and  
  
Miroku. Sesshoumaru and  
  
Kouga were inside talking about  
  
something they didn't want her  
  
to know.  
  
"Hey sis are you okay?" Souta  
  
saw the look on Kagome's face  
  
and knew something was  
  
bothering her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm just  
  
worried about all of this Souta  
  
that is all. I think I will go and  
  
take a walk."  
  
Souta frowned, he didn't think  
  
that was such a good idea. "You  
  
better have someone go with you,  
  
Kagome." He knew Kouga  
  
would give hell if he knew  
  
Kagome went out of her own.  
  
"No," Kagome said a little  
  
harshly. " I need to be on my  
  
own for a while Souta. Don't  
  
worry nothing will happen to  
  
me."  
  
Souta sighed as he watched his  
  
sister walk away. He ran into the  
  
house to tell Kouga he had a bad  
  
feeling about this.  
  
*************************  
  
"I know he's up to something,  
  
Sess." Kouga said as he paced his  
  
office floor. "And it's driving me  
  
crazy."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I can  
  
tell. If he tries something, we will  
  
know it Kouga so calm down."   
  
Kouga glared at his best friend.   
  
He was calm it was just the  
  
waiting that was killing him. He  
  
had a feeling something was  
  
going to happen and it's really  
  
getting to him.  
  
"Come in." Kouga heard  
  
Sesshoumaru say when they  
  
heard knocking on the door. He  
  
knew it was Souta by the smell.  
  
Souta entered the office and  
  
looked right at Kouga. "Kagome  
  
went for a walk by herself. I told  
  
her to take someone with her but  
  
she wanted to be on her own."  
  
Kouga growled, Kagome could  
  
be too stubborn at times. Kouga  
  
thanks Souta then ran out of the  
  
office to find Kagome.  
  
**********************  
  
Kagome smiled, she felt good  
  
finally getting away for a while.   
  
As much as she loved Kouga he  
  
could be a real pain in the ass at  
  
times.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, he finally had  
  
Kagome all to himself with  
  
Kouga or his brother around. He  
  
knew Kagome would get tired of  
  
being watched and would leave  
  
for a while. The waiting paid off  
  
and now he will have the jewel  
  
and get even with the stupid wolf.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome  
  
stopped and looked up to the  
  
trees. It would seem she sense  
  
him since she was a miko.  
  
"I know you're there Inuyasha."  
  
He heard Kagome say. "Show  
  
yourself."  
  
"Hello wench." Inuyasha said as  
  
he jumped in front of Kagome.   
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough." Kagome  
  
tired to stay calm and prayed  
  
Kouga would come looking for  
  
her. "What happened to you  
  
Inuyasha why have you gotten  
  
this way?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I like being  
  
this way. Naraku was nothing  
  
compared to me. Now look who I  
  
have all to myself. You should  
  
have stayed home Kagome."  
  
Kagome wanted to run but she  
  
knew Inuyasha would catch up to  
  
her. There was nothing she could  
  
do.  
  
"Keep your hands off my woman  
  
dog trud." Kagome sighed when  
  
she heard the voice of her mate.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Shut up you  
  
stupid wolf. Just because you're  
  
here doesn't mean you can stop  
  
me. I just beat you like I did all  
  
those times before."  
  
Kouga smirked. "Yes, but you  
  
don't have your sword now dog  
  
and you can't beat me without  
  
it."   
  
Inuyasha laughed he knew the  
  
wolf would say something like  
  
that. "Will we can see about  
  
that?"  
  
Kouga faced Inuyasha not taking  
  
his eyes off of him while he talked  
  
to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I want you to go back  
  
home and stay there." Kouga  
  
ordered. "Tell Sesshoumaru and  
  
Miroku what's going on and do  
  
not leave his side until I get  
  
back."  
  
Kagome nodded, she didn't want  
  
her mate to worry about her.   
  
Kagome took off running back to  
  
mansion hoping Kouga would be  
  
all right.  
  
Inuyasha smirked knowing it  
  
would piss the wolf off. "After  
  
I'll kill you, I will go after your  
  
bitch." Inuyasha taunted him.  
  
Kouga snarled, he knew what  
  
Inuyasha was trying to do. To get  
  
him mad enough to strike first  
  
without thinking. Kouga wasn't  
  
a pup any more he wasn't as  
  
careless as he was back when he  
  
first meant Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think so dog shit."  
  
Kouga strikes out with his claws  
  
wanting more then anything to  
  
claw out his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw the attack coming  
  
and was able to miss it. "Is that  
  
all you got wolf?"  
  
"At least I have both arms."  
  
Kouga smirked glad to remind  
  
Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru took  
  
his arm.  
  
Inuyasha growled, he would have  
  
to bring that up. "It doesn't  
  
matter, and Kouga I just need  
  
one arm to defeat you."  
  
Kouga grinned, he was going to  
  
enjoy this. "Bring it on you dirty  
  
mutt." Kouga was hoping to take  
  
out Inuyasha other arm. Either  
  
way Kouga was going to make  
  
damn sure he hurt Inuyasha  
  
really good.  
  
"Let's go." The fight begins.  
  
I hope you liked the chapter.   
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. Who  
  
will win? All in the next chapter.   
  
Please review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	17. The Winner Is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter seventeen: And the winner is!  
  
"You don't have a chance against me, Kouga." Inuyasha taunted the  
  
wolf. He knew he didn't have a chance with only one arm since he   
  
wasn't used to his disability yet. Hell he was going to give it a   
  
try anyway.  
  
"We see about that dog trud." Kouga circled Inuyasha waiting for   
  
an opening so he could strike. "You made a mistake missing with my   
  
woman and you know Sesshoumaru is going to kick your ass after what  
  
you tried to do to Aiko."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, not waiting to show Kouga he was nervous.   
  
"I really don't care, Kouga." Inuyasha was bleeding from his   
  
shoulder. It was time to attack. "Blades of Blood."  
  
Kouga managed to get anyway from his attack. But like Kouga   
  
thought Inuyasha was nothing without the tetsuaiga.  
  
  
  
"Is that all you have stupid mutt?" Kouga leaped in slashing   
  
Inuyasha a cross his chest.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Inuyasha went down. Damn he hated that wolf. "You are   
  
a bastard!"  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet Inuyasha." Kouga ran full out on  
  
Inuyasha planning to end his sorry excuse for a life.  
  
"Like hell." Inuyasha leaped up striking Kouga through the   
  
shoulder. Which pissed him off even more.  
  
Kouga fell back he wasn't expecting Inuyasha to leap up like that.  
  
"You will pay for that one dog trud."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "We'll see about that stupid wolf. Let's try   
  
this one more time Kouga." Inuyasha strike with his blades of blood.  
  
Kouga jumped out of the way. But not in time since he was cut in  
  
the chest. Kouga was losing too much blood.  
  
"What's the matter wolf?" Inuyasha stalked to Kouga grinning he  
  
was finally going to kill the wolf.  
  
"Kouga!!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga heard Kagome call his name.   
  
Inuyasha smelled both his brother and Miroku with her. There was   
  
going one thing left to do. Run!  
  
"Tell next time wolf." Inuyasha ran off knowing he couldn't fight   
  
off his brother and Miroku. He would have to wait.  
  
***********************  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome ran to her mate. She saw him on the ground   
  
bleeding from a chest wound and a wound on his shoulder by the   
  
blood on the ground she could tell Inuyasha was hurt as well.   
  
Kouga however was hurt badly.  
  
Kouga tried to smile at her. "Even with one arm that mutt still  
  
took me down." Lucky dog Kouga thought to himself. Inuyasha just  
  
proved he could be as dangerous without his sword and with only   
  
one arm.  
  
"He's gone." Sesshoumaru kneeled down on the other side of his   
  
friend. He went to see if he could catch up to Inuyasha but the   
  
bastard was hiding his scent. "You did good Kouga. Inuyasha is   
  
hurt as badly as you are." Sesshoumaru could figure that out by   
  
the blood on the ground. Not all of it was Kouga's blood.  
  
Kouga laughed softly. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes,"  
  
"It worked." Kouga started to cough he was hurting badly.   
  
His pride was a little hurt to being beaten by a one arm mutt.  
  
"We need to get him back to the house." Miroku said after cleaning  
  
the wounds. "We need to fix him up. It's a damn good thing we   
  
came along Kouga or there is no telling what would have happened."  
  
"He's right Kouga you could have been killed." Kagome cried she   
  
was so close to losing her mate to that crazy demon. Everything   
  
was getting out of hand. Inuyasha was becoming insane if he wasn't  
  
already.  
  
"We have to hunt him down now." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up   
  
Kouga and walked back to the mansion. "Inuyasha is getting to wild  
  
we have to stop him now."  
  
"How are we going to do that, Sess?" Kouga said he was trying to   
  
stay a wake. "Inuyasha is very good at hiding."  
  
"Miroku when we get back I want you to get everyone together and  
  
I mean the whole pack." Sesshoumaru told the wolf demon that was   
  
walking beside him trying to calm down Kagome. "I'll contact some  
  
friends and we'll end this now. Too many people are getting hurt."  
  
Miroku nodded, he trusted Sesshoumaru as will as Kouga and he   
  
would follow both of them to hell if need be. Inuyasha wasn't   
  
the same friend they knew in the past so he wouldn't care if   
  
Inuyasha did die. Now that Miroku had his life back and Sakura  
  
he wasn't about to let the insane dog demon destroy it again.  
  
"Sure thing Sesshoumaru." Miroku said guiding Kagome beside him.   
  
She was still crying very worried about Kouga. Kagome was finally   
  
happy and now Inuyasha was trying to take it away.  
  
Kagome looked over to where Sesshoumaru was carrying Kouga. He   
  
was finally unconscious which Kagome was glad at least he wasn't   
  
feeling any pain now.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry he will be fine Kagome." Miroku smiled at her she   
  
really was upset. He wanted to reasure her that the wolf prince  
  
will live. Kouga was to stubborn to die. "Will make Inuyasha   
  
pay for what he did."  
  
Miroku watched as a cold look entered Kagome's face.  
  
"Yes, he will and pay dearly for what he did." Was all Kagome  
  
said.  
  
I hoped you liked the story. Please read and review.   
  
Don't worry Kouga will get Inuyasha in the end.   
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	18. Kagome's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter eighteen: Kagome's Plan.  
  
Kagome sat beside her mate's side. Her mother and Miroku had   
  
finally fixed him up and now they were trying to calm him down.  
  
"No, Kouga you need to rest." Kagome yelled at him Kouga wanted   
  
to go with Sesshoumaru looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I owe that bastard for what he did." Kouga was trying   
  
to pry Kagome's arms from around his waist without hurting her.   
  
"My pack is out there looking for him and I will not sit here   
  
and hide from that stupid mutt."  
  
"You're not hiding Kouga you're hurt and need to rest at least  
  
for a couple of hours." Kagome pleaded with him. "Please,   
  
Kouga do it for me."  
  
Kouga sighed, he did want to be out there with everyone else   
  
looking for Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha was running and if they   
  
don't catch him now when he's hurt then the trouble will double   
  
when he heals. "Fine Kagome two hours and that's it."  
  
Kagome leaned down and kissed Kouga sweetly on the lips.   
  
"Thank you. I'll be back I need to talk to Miroku."  
  
Kouga nodded. "Fine." He watched as his mate walked out of   
  
their bedroom. Kouga got out of his bed. He felt bad for lying   
  
to Kagome but he had a job to do. Kouga opened the window and   
  
jumped out hoping he would catch up to Sesshoumaru and the others.  
  
  
  
Miroku was about to leave and join Sesshoumaru to help with the   
  
search when he heard Kagome scream. Miroku ran up the stairs to   
  
the bedroom.  
  
"Kagome was, is it?" Miroku growled more ready to fight if   
  
need be.  
  
"Kouga left." Kagome was mad very mad. Miroku swore he saw   
  
stream leaving her ears. Miroku felt sorry for Kouga when Kagome  
  
caught up to him.  
  
"Kagome what is it?" Sakura and Aiko both ran in hearing  
  
Kagome's scream. They thought Inuyasha was back and attacking  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Kouga left when he promised me to rest." Kagome was hugging a   
  
pillow. "I'm going after him and the others." With that Kagome   
  
started to get her bow and arrows.  
  
"You can't." Miroku tried to stop her. If he let her go Kouga   
  
and Shippo would kill him.  
  
"Oh, yes she can and I'm going with her." Sakura said staring   
  
Miroku in the eyes. "Just because we're women don't mean we   
  
can't take care of ourselves." Sakura hit Miroku upside his   
  
head. Miroku sighed, he missed that about her.  
  
Kagome laughs when she saw Sakura hit Miroku like she always   
  
did when she was Sango.   
  
"Aiko, are you going?"  
  
Aiko shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm not much of a fighter  
  
Kagome."  
  
"Miroku finds someone to watch over Aiko while we're gone."   
  
Kagome told the bewildered wolf demon.  
  
"Nobody is going." Miroku tried to put his foot down only to   
  
have it stomped by Sakura.  
  
"Yes we are." Sakura yelled in Miroku's face knowing about his   
  
demon hearing.  
  
"Don't worry Miroku. I have a plan." Kagome smiled happily   
  
thinking about how smart she was to come up with it. "We are   
  
sure to catch Inuyasha."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Miroku said as he left the room.   
  
He knew there was no way on stopping both Kagome and Sakura.   
  
The only thing he could do was go along and pray that Kouga   
  
would be in a good mood when they got there.  
  
Kagome waited for Miroku to leave before talking to Sakura.   
  
"Like I said, I do have a plan. We need to go now. Miroku   
  
will be in the way."  
  
Sakura didn't think leaving Miroku behind was such a good idea.   
  
But Kagome knew what she was doing and Sakura trusted her even   
  
with her life. She turned to face her sister.  
  
"Aiko go and keep Miroku busy." Sakura told her sister so they   
  
would be able to leave without Miroku knowing a thing.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Aiko wasn't so   
  
sure. She knew both Sakura and Kagome were good fighters. Sakura  
  
with her katana and her boomerang. Kagome with her bow and   
  
arrows. Still this was Inuyasha and he doesn't play by the rules.  
  
"We'll be okay, Aiko." Kagome hugged Aiko trying to reassure  
  
her that everything would be fine. "Please trust me."  
  
Aiko nodded, she'll do it but she won't like it at all. "I'll   
  
do it." Aiko left to go and find Miroku. She hoped Sesshoumaru  
  
wouldn't be too mad when he found out what they did or Shippo   
  
and Kouga for that matter.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome slipped out the same window Kouga did   
  
followed by Sakura. Kagome was sure her plan would work and   
  
they would catch Inuyasha. Or so she hoped.  
  
*****************  
  
Kouga had finally caught up to Sesshoumaru and the others it  
  
would seem they had no luck. "Can't find him?" Kouga asked his  
  
friend.  
  
"The baka is smarter then what we give him credit for."   
  
Sesshoumaru snarled, he has been looking almost the whole day   
  
without a clue. "And why are you here I thought Kagome had you   
  
tied to the bed."  
  
Kouga grinned slyly at what those words put in his head. "I wish  
  
." Sesshoumaru laughed. "No, I wanted to help. I'm going to   
  
pay Inuyasha back."  
  
Sesshoumaru understood. "I'll feel sorry for you when Kagome   
  
finds out what you have been doing."  
  
Kouga was very sure that Kagome already knew he was gone. He was  
  
glad that Miroku was there to keep her out of trouble. The last  
  
thing he would need and that was Kagome and her friends after   
  
Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
"Kouga!" Kouga heard Miroku's voice calling to him. Why was he   
  
here?  
  
"Kagome is gone." Miroku said staying away from him. "Sakura   
  
left with her." Miroku watched as Kouga eyes started to turn  
  
red. This wasn't good.  
  
"What?" Kouga grabbed Miroku by his shoulders. "Why didn't you  
  
follow her?"  
  
Miroku was nervous Kouga being mad wasn't a good thing. "She  
  
hid her smell and tracks the same for Sakura. They're going   
  
after Inuyasha."  
  
"Where is Aiko?" Sesshoumaru asked holding Kouga back from   
  
beating Miroku. If Aiko went with them then he would be the   
  
first to slap Miroku around.  
  
"She's at the house. I have two men watching her." Miroku told  
  
the demon lord. The last thing he needs and that is both   
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga after his head.  
  
"Damn, we need to find them now before Inuyasha." Kouga ran   
  
off followed by Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Kouga knew what would  
  
happen if Inuyasha heard that Kagome is alone with only Sakura.   
  
The girls didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha now that he's   
  
a full-blooded demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
I should have this fic finished in a few more chapters. Please   
  
review.   
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	19. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The beginning of the end.  
  
Kagome with Sakura headed over to the shrine. For some reason  
  
Kagome believes that Inuyasha would be hiding there.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sakura asked something just   
  
didn't seem right. "Why would Inuyasha be at your shrine?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Because it's the last place we would look for  
  
him." Kagome was sure that Inuyasha would be at the shrine it  
  
was just a gut feeling one that has never been wrong before.  
  
Sakura sighed, she just hoped that Kouga and Miroku knew where  
  
they were headed. Sakura knew she was strong but she didn't  
  
have a chance against Inuyasha or for that matter did Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well. He remembered all those times when  
  
he would come to drag Kagome back to the feudal era to hunt the  
  
shards. Now he was waiting for her to come to him. He knew  
  
Kagome and how she thought maybe more so then what Kouga did.  
  
Inuyasha sat up when he smelled Kagome and that other girl get  
  
closer to the well house.  
  
"He isn't here Kagome." Inuyasha heard the other girl say.   
  
"Maybe we should get Miroku and Kouga just in case Kagome."  
  
"No, he's here." Kagome's voice reached him in the well house.  
  
"I just know it. I can feel him."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the well house facing both Kagome and  
  
her friend. "Nice meeting you here wench."   
  
Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She knew he   
  
would be here she just wasn't prepared to see him. Now she wished  
  
she did bring Kouga along.  
  
"Where is your wolf?" Inuyasha knew that Kouga was out looking   
  
for him not knowing he had his mate.  
  
Kagome stepped back followed by Sakura they didn't like the look   
  
in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"He will be here soon." Kagome lied hoping Kouga was tracking  
  
them down. This wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"I want the jewel bitch." Inuyasha snarled at the two. "Give it  
  
to me now."  
  
"I can't do it Inuyasha." Kagome left it at home in the care of  
  
her mother. She wasn't stupid enough to bring it with her.   
  
"Why do you want it? You're already a full demon."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Power what else would I want it. You don't   
  
think all that time I protected you because I cared did you?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha I knew you never loved me." Kagome was at peace  
  
with that she had Kouga. "I'm happy with Kouga and I love him   
  
very much. I can't let you hurt anymore people or demons  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
"You killed me that first time Inuyasha when I thought we were  
  
friends." Sakura decided to add her own thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sakura then laughed. "So Sango they had you  
  
reincarnated to huh? I know Miroku is back this time as a  
  
demon. Who would have thought a monk becoming a wolf demon and   
  
a part of Kouga's tribe for that matter."  
  
"You killed us." Sakura remembered everything. "You took away  
  
me life and Miroku's we didn't have a chance because of you."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha just snorted. "Do you really think that   
  
I cared?"  
  
"You have to die for what you did Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"You are just as bad as Naraku."  
  
"No Kagome I'm better than him." Inuyasha said before lunging   
  
at Kagome.  
  
Kagome dodges him just in time, but Sakura however wasn't that  
  
lucky.  
  
"Sakura!" Kagome saw her friend holding her arm. She was losing  
  
a lot of blood.  
  
"Pay attention Kagome I'm fine." Sakura said not taking her eyes   
  
off of Inuyasha. She was trying to find a way to strike.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes back on Inuyasha he was grinning happy   
  
that he hurt Sakura. That really pissed her off. Kagome had a  
  
hard time believing she had at one time cared for this demon.  
  
"Damn you Inuyasha." Kagome took her bow she was going to end  
  
his life. She knew now that her friend Inuyasha was only a lie.  
  
She had to stop him before more people are killed. "Good bye  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you think your toy arrow will stop me." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"You can't win Kagome just face it and hand me the jewel.   
  
Maybe I'll even let you live."  
  
Kagome snorted, she knew better then that. "No, I'm sorry   
  
Inuyasha but you have to die." Kagome let the arrow lose   
  
watching as it flew at Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved but felt the  
  
arrow nick his arm. It burned his only good arm.  
  
"You bitch." Inuyasha snarled wanting to tear her apart. "You   
  
will pay for that."  
  
Kagome smiled knowing, and it would piss Inuyasha off. "You have  
  
one arm that is now damaged. I'm not hurt at all even if I am   
  
human. Do you think you can last against me?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, Kagome sounded just like his brother. She's   
  
been sending too much time with those assholes. But she was   
  
right he didn't think he could survive one more arrow. There has  
  
to be another way. Inuyasha looked at Sakura. It would seem  
  
Kouga and the others knew now where to find them.  
  
"I have to go but I'll give you a little gift before I do."   
  
Before anyone could blink Inuyasha stabbed Sakura through her  
  
chest. "Tell Miroku I said hi." Once again the coward   
  
disappeared. Kagome cried and leaned down beside her friend she   
  
was hurt very bad.  
  
"Sakura." Kagome whispered trying to the stop the blood flow.   
  
"It will be okay."  
  
Sakura smiled, she knew everything will be fine. "I know." If   
  
only Miroku will show up.  
  
************************  
  
Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru finally showed up at the shrine.  
  
Miroku could smell the blood coming from his future mate.   
  
"Sakura!" Miroku used his demon speed to get to her side. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome answered for her friend. "It's all my fault  
  
I should have listened to you."  
  
"No, Kagome I wanted to come it isn't your fault." Sakura told  
  
her friend she hurt bad and knew she didn't have very long.  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his sword. "Kouga move Miroku so I can   
  
get to Sakura." Kouga nodded, he knew what Sesshoumaru planned   
  
to do. Kouga felt guilty. He was glad that it happened to   
  
Sakura instead of Kagome. Inuyasha will pay for this with his   
  
life.  
  
Kouga placed his hand on Miroku's shoulder to hold him. He  
  
looked over at his mate. He was glad to see that she was fine  
  
but he was very angry at her. "Come here Kagome and get out of   
  
Sesshoumaru's way."  
  
Kagome sighed and walked over to Kouga she knew that he was mad  
  
at her and he had every right to be. Sakura was hurt because of  
  
her stupid plan. Miroku was crying because of what happened to  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sesshoumaru sliced through Sakura's chest twice healing her  
  
wounds. The tensuaiga was still a very powerful sword even   
  
after five hundred years.  
  
Kagome saw what Sesshoumaru did and smiled at the tall dog  
  
demon. She had forgotten about the tensuaiga.   
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku told him while he hugged   
  
his now healed Sakura.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's best we get back. Inuyasha is gone   
  
but he will be back. This time we need a better plan." With   
  
that everyone followed the demon lord.  
  
Tell me what you all think so far. Please review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	20. Forget and Forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter twenty: Forget and Forgive.  
  
Kagome followed Kouga back to their rooms. Ever since they arrived back at the   
  
house Kouga has not once said one word to her. He was still very angry at her.   
  
Kagome noticed the red in her mate's eyes and knew it was taking everything he   
  
had to stay calm. Even Sesshoumaru was staying out of Kouga's way.  
  
Kouga opened the door to their room and waited for her to enter before shutting  
  
it behind him. He was very angry at her she should have known better then to run  
  
off and try to face a full-blooded demon as dangerous as Inuyasha. She was damn   
  
lucky she was alive. Not only that Sakura was hurt and she had Sesshoumaru to   
  
thank for still being alive. Kouga loves Kagome more than anything and would do  
  
anything for her but she has to be punished for what she did the same for Sakura   
  
but that would be Miroku's problem.  
  
"You did wrong Kagome." Kouga said in a very calm voice making Kagome shiver.   
  
She would rather have Kouga yelling at her since that was more like him.  
  
"I know Kouga and I'm sorry." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kouga sighed. "You will have to be punished for what you did Kagome I'm sorry   
  
but it's the only way for you to know what you did was wrong."  
  
Punish? Kagome stepped back from her mate. She wasn't a child anymore. She had   
  
heard from Sango that demons would punish their mates if the mate did something   
  
wrong. Kagome knew she should have waited for Kouga.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked waiting for the bad news.  
  
"You will be locked in our room." Kouga snapped his temper getting the better of  
  
him. "You will not see or talk to anyone as long as I say. Your dinner will be  
  
brought to you. I want you to think about what you did Kagome and maybe some  
  
time to your self will help."  
  
Kagome wanted to cry she hated being by herself. "What about you, Kouga will you  
  
still stay with me?" Kagome asked fearing the answer.  
  
Kouga rubbed his head. "No, I will be spending most of my time with Sesshoumaru  
  
planning on how to handle Inuyasha. I will be sleeping in another room. I mean   
  
what I said Kagome no one will be here with you and I am included." Kouga looked  
  
at his mate one last time before leaving locking the door behind him.  
  
**********************  
  
Miroku sat beside Sakura on her bed. Aiko was worried sick about her sister but  
  
after Sesshoumaru told her she would be fine Aiko left Miroku and Sakura alone.  
  
She knew they wanted to be alone.   
  
"I almost lost you." Miroku said brokenly as he held her hand. Sakura was lucky  
  
if Sesshoumaru didn't have the tensuaiga she would be bead. "What made you two   
  
go after him like that?"  
  
Sakura was mad she knew she was angry but Miroku and Kouga were forgetting   
  
something. "You seemed to forget that Kagome and I can take care of ourselves."   
  
Sakura tied to sit up with the help of Miroku. "We are both warriors and you  
  
never worried when I was Sango. I didn't forget anything Miroku I knew what I   
  
was doing. Inuyasha managed to hit me. So what it wasn't the first time I was   
  
hurt by a demon. It wasn't the first time for Kagome either."  
  
Miroku sighed, he knew Sakura was right but that didn't make him feel any better.  
  
He knew he needed to trust Sakura more and that Kouga needed to trust Kagome.   
  
They were both afraid to lose their love ones.  
  
"Alright Sakura, but next time we'll fight together." Miroku smiled and leaned  
  
down to kiss Sakura gently not wanting to hurt her.   
  
Sakura kissed him back glad that he finally understood. Sakura pulled back.   
  
"Tell Kouga I want to talk to him. I know he's angry but he needs to understand   
  
Kagome is the way she is. She will always do what she believes is right no matter  
  
the cost."  
  
Miroku nodded, he knew his future mate was right. Miroku kissed Sakura on the   
  
cheek before leaving her bedroom to find Kouga.  
  
**********************  
  
Kouga sat on the roof thinking about all that had happened today. He was so  
  
close to losing Kagome for good and that thought scared him more then anything  
  
else. He didn't want to lock Kagome in her room but she had to learn. Inuyasha  
  
was dangerous and would not give a second thought before he sliced her throat.   
  
Kagome needed to understand that.  
  
"Hey Kouga." Miroku said sitting down beside his pack leader and friend. "Nice  
  
night."  
  
Kouga snorted. "Yeah I guess. So how is Sakura?"  
  
Miroku laughed. " She's back to her old self. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow on that one. He did figure Sakura was going to want to  
  
talk to him sooner or later about Kagome. "I guessed as much. Let's go see what  
  
she wants." Kouga got up and walked back into the house followed by Miroku.  
  
Sakura watched as Kouga and Miroku walked into her bedroom. She was angry at   
  
Kouga for punishing Kagome. She understood why he did it but Kouga has a lot he  
  
needs to understand.  
  
"Why did you punish Kagome?" Sakura not wanting to mix words. She wanted to   
  
know straight out.  
  
"For going after Inuyasha without any help." Kouga said behind his clinched   
  
teeth. "What she did was wrong. Both of you could have been killed. You were   
  
very lucky Sakura."  
  
"I know that Kouga, more then anyone else." Sakura said calmly she wasn't   
  
afraid of death. "You know the way Kagome is she does what she believes is right   
  
and locking her up isn't going to change that."  
  
Kouga sighed, he knew Sakura was right. "Still she could have been killed."  
  
Sakura yelled. "Kagome is the same now as she was when you first met her. Do  
  
you really want her to change? Because if you do then you don't love her  
  
enough."  
  
Kouga put his head in his hands. He loved Kagome, more then anything. He   
  
didn't want her to change but he was still afraid of losing her. Yet he knew  
  
Sakura was right if she had stayed and listens she wouldn't be the woman he  
  
loved. Still, she should have waited for him.  
  
"Kouga you need to forgive her." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell  
  
her how you feel and to be more careful. She'll understand."  
  
"You're right." Kouga squeezed Sakura's hand in reassurance. "I'll let her  
  
know right now." Kouga ran out of the room to go and beg his mate to forgive  
  
him.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Will it would seem that even Kouga can learn new things?"  
  
Miroku just laughed.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome lay on her bed crying. She was sorry about making Kouga worry but she   
  
wasn't about to change even as much as she loved him he should not want her to   
  
change.  
  
Kagome sighed, she was tired. Kagome took the jewel from around her neck and  
  
looked at it. This jewel had caused her so much pain and yet she still protected  
  
it with her life if she had to. As much as Kagome wanted to get rid of it she   
  
knew it could not get into the hands of someone evil. Kagome sighed, putting the  
  
neckless back around her neck. She really hated the jewel.  
  
Kagome heard a key turn in the lock and thought someone was bringing her   
  
something to eat. She was surprised when it was Kouga that walked into the room.  
  
Kouga walked up to the bed before he fell to his knees in front of Kagome. "I'm   
  
so sorry koi I was just afraid to lose you. You are my life."  
  
Kagome hugged her husband so happy that he understood. "I forgive you Kouga   
  
and I hope you can forgive me. I'll be more careful from now on and I will only   
  
fight if you are with me."  
  
Kouga smiled. "That's all I ask."  
  
Kouga pushed her back against the bed planning to show her just how much he loved  
  
her.  
  
Please read and review. Sorry people but no lemon since ff.net won't allow it.   
  
I hope you like it. It's almost over.  
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


	21. The Finale Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter twenty one: The last battle.  
  
Sesshoumaru called everyone into his office except Aiko since she wasn't a   
  
fighter. He finally had a plan that he knows will work against Inuyasha.   
  
Sesshoumaru knew where Inuyasha was hiding at now.   
  
  
  
"I know where Inuyasha is at." Sesshoumaru told the group. "I found something   
  
in the god tree at Kagome's shrine when I was looking around. It would seem  
  
Kikyou knew that she was going to die." Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, and   
  
Sakura watched as Sesshoumaru pulled a sword out of an old long metal box. The  
  
sword was tetsuaiga.  
  
"Kikyou hid the sword?" Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha would let it out of  
  
his sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "You see the tetsuaiga is used to protect not destroy when  
  
Inuyasha changed he couldn't use the sword any more it had nothing to do with him  
  
being full demon. See." Sesshoumaru pulled the sword out of the sheath and   
  
everyone was awed as it transformed into the fang. "I'm able to use it now  
  
because of Aiko and the others that I protect."  
  
Kouga smirked with the tetsuaiga in Sesshoumaru's hands, Inuyasha didn't have a   
  
chance. "So what is your plan Sess?"   
  
Sesshoumaru placed the sword back in his sheath. "Inuyasha is staying in an old  
  
warehouse. Kikyou left the information in a note with the sword. He will have  
  
to die so I will warn you both Kagome and Sakura before deciding to come."  
  
Kagome sighed, she didn't want Inuyasha to die but she knew he had to. "No I   
  
will go."  
  
"So will I." Sakura glared at Miroku daring him to argue.   
  
"Then let's go and get this over with." Sesshoumaru watched as everyone left  
  
his office. When everyone was, gone Sesshoumaru took out an old scroll in his   
  
desk. "I will make up for all the mistakes I have made." With that thought  
  
Sesshoumaru went to join the others.  
  
******************  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth. He knew they were coming and he also knew he   
  
wouldn't live past the night. Inuyasha sighed, he wasn't always evil and now  
  
he wished he hadn't listened to Kikyou. But it was too late now, he had to face  
  
his fate.  
  
Inuyasha prayed hoping he will be forgiven for all the bad things he had done.   
  
Maybe it will be better to roast in hell with Kikyou.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome walked behind Kouga as they neared the warehouse. They agreed that  
  
Sesshoumaru will be the one to fight him. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was up to  
  
something he seemed spaced out. Kagome missed her old friend Inuyasha. However  
  
this was the only way. She just hoped Kami would give him a second chance at   
  
life maybe as a human.   
  
"Kagome come on." Kouga pulled her with him. Sesshoumaru had found Inuyasha and  
  
noticed that they were talking but he couldn't hear a word they were saying.  
  
***************  
  
"You know why I have to do this?" Sesshoumaru asked his half brother. "You   
  
became what you hated Inuyasha and for that you must die."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I know Sesshoumaru but that doesn't mean I will make it easy  
  
on you. We do hate each other?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No Inuyasha, I don't hate you. I wished I have  
  
done things differently."  
  
"You mean kicking me out when both father and mother was killed." Inuyasha spat  
  
out. He hated his brother more than anything because of that.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was mean  
  
and heartless I know that now. I should have raised you and taken care of you   
  
instead I sent you away."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, and he never expected to hear those words come out of   
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth. "I forgive you brother, but we will still fight."  
  
Sesshoumaru took out the tetsuaiga. "Yes brother we will fight." If Inuyasha   
  
was shocked at seeing his sword in Sesshoumaru's hand, he didn't show it.  
  
Kouga, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sakura watched as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha   
  
fought. They were fighting like they were enjoying it. Inuyasha would strike at   
  
Sesshoumaru with his claws and Sesshoumaru would strike back. And what shocked   
  
Kouga was Sesshoumaru wasn't using his poison or the tetsuaiga.   
  
  
  
The fight went on and on with both demons getting hurt. They were equal in   
  
their fighting. But Kouga knew it was about to end he saw it in both Sesshoumaru  
  
and Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"It's time Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru took a swipe with the tetsuaiga slicing  
  
through Inuyasha's chest. Everyone knew he couldn't live through that.  
  
"Thanks brother." Inuyasha smiled at his Sesshoumaru. He never met to  
  
hurt anyone it was like he couldn't help himself. "Tell everyone I'm sorry."  
  
"We forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Kouga took her  
  
in his arms.   
  
  
  
"Good bye Inuyasha." Kouga never liked Inuyasha but he knew he never wanted to  
  
turn out the way he was.   
  
Shippo, Miroku and Sakura all smiled forgiving Inuyasha they knew he if he   
  
could, Inuyasha had changed.   
  
Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Everyone please back away from Inuyasha."  
  
They thought Sesshoumaru was going to use the tensuaiga to heal Inuyasha and  
  
give him a second chance. But all they heard was Sesshoumaru chanting.  
  
Kouga, Kagome and the others watched as a white light enveloped Inuyasha's body  
  
making it lift up. It was so bright that they had to turn away. The whole time   
  
Sesshoumaru kept chanting.   
  
  
  
Kagome turned when she noticed the light and the chanting were gone only to   
  
stare at the sight in front of her.  
  
In Sesshoumaru's arms was a hanyou child around the age of one. He had white  
  
hair and doggy ears on top of his head. He was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's jacket.   
  
The child looked just like a younger version of Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what did you just do?" Kouga was the first one to find his voice.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "I gave Inuyasha a second chance." Sesshoumaru hugged the  
  
little boy. "He doesn't remember anything. He is what he seems a one year old   
  
who still has his life to live. The past never happened for this child."  
  
Kagome and Sakura squealed running up to Sesshoumaru. "He's so cute."   
  
  
  
Miroku and Kouga sighed. Women and babies.   
  
  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru and smiled when he hugged her. "What do  
  
you plan to do with him?"  
  
"I plan to raise him." Sesshoumaru smiled at the little boy in her arms.  
  
Sakura grinned. "As a big brother?" She already knew the answer.  
  
"No, I'm going to be a father to him." Sesshoumaru said shocking all but Sakura.  
  
"Inuyasha is no longer my brother but my son since I had him reborn. I will do   
  
what I should have done in the first place."  
  
Kagome smiled, it would seem Inuyasha had a bright future after all. "If you   
  
need help please just ask."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "You didn't tell her yet did you Kouga?"   
  
Kouga blushed, he knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking. He noticed the same thing  
  
not to long ago.   
  
"Tell me what?" Kagome glared at her mate.   
  
  
  
"Will you're pregnant." Kouga blurted out. He was happy about it but he didn't   
  
know how Kagome would take it.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. She was going to be a mother.  
  
"Really, I can't wait. Inuyasha will have someone to play with." Kagome  
  
grinned, she had always wanted to be a mother.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going home. Aiko might be worried." Shippo  
  
said playing with Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, we should get back." Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha back away from Kagome.   
  
"I have a lot to do. I need to get papers made for Inuyasha and he will need  
  
some things."  
  
They all left the warehouse happy that everything turned out the way it did.   
  
Inuyasha was now a new person with a clear past and a bright future with  
  
Sesshoumaru as a father and Kagome, Kouga and the others by his side. Everything  
  
will be just fine.  
  
The End.  
  
Tell me what you think. I should have the epilogue up soon. I don't know if  
  
I'm going to do a sequel or not.   
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Kagome smiled down at her new baby daughter by the name of Kaede. She was   
  
named after the woman who taught Kagome everything she knew. It had been a year  
  
now and everyone was happy. Miroku and Sakura got mated and now they have a pup  
  
on the way. Aiko and Shippo were dating but don't plan to get mated until they   
  
finish school.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was almost two years old and he was such a happy and loveable child   
  
thanks to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had even changed more than Kagome thought.   
  
Since Aiko was already grown, she looked at Sesshoumaru as a father figure but   
  
didn't need him as much.  
  
Inuyasha needed him more than anything and he made Sesshoumaru feel like he's  
  
needed. Kagome could tell how much Sesshoumaru loved his brother......I mean   
  
son.   
  
Everyone was happy. Kouga was bragging about his daughter. Souta being the   
  
proud uncle even her mom takes it upon herself to spoil both Inuyasha and Kaede.   
  
She claims Inuyasha as a grandson and even Sesshoumaru as a son. Yes, everything  
  
is just fine. Now if only Kagome could find someone for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Thanks for reading.   
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart. 


End file.
